Be There For Me
by toritwilight504
Summary: They both have messed up lives. He moves in next door to Madge. Peeta's a cheater. Katniss is hurt. Marvel is there. Will he help her through it all? Will he be her rock? The one to turn to? Will they find the reason to love each other? Or will things or other people get in the way? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first published story. I have written many...like really WRITTEN stories in my notebooks and on my Ipod and this story is all to the encouragement of my friend on here :WithMyDarkSide...I love her story AND she's really awesome...like I said my first story so go a little easy on me but don't sugar-coat it completely and review...Please?**

* * *

It's a week before the first day of school. Ahh the first day of school. The best and worst day. Best because I get to see all my friends again. Most of them went on trips around the country. And worst because I had to come back home to Panem. But i think the best part is that I get to come home to my amazing boyfriend Peeta. I don't know why he couldn't come with me to go see my uncle Haymitch and Auntie Effie in Florida. I don't know why but every time I would ask why he wasn't coming with me he would just shrug off the question or tell me that it wasn't important. So I finally just stopped asking and when the day finally came that I had to go he didn't even say goodbye. It was kind of fishy but I payed no mind to it because about an hour later he texted me saying that he was sorry that he couldn't see me before I left.

But all of that is in the past and the best part is that he doesn't even know that i am coming back a whole week early...I decided to surprise him. I even went to a shop down in Florida that made personalized jewelry. i made him a neckless that had his name on it and was his favorite color. Which is blue and I even have matching one in green with my name on it.

Since Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie drove to come pick me up, they just put me on a plane on my way back. And I was grateful and I think Uncle Haymitch was to because about 7 hours in a car with aunt Effie was something you didn't wish on your worst enemey . Thank God Uncle Hay brought me some ear-plugs. Best gift ever.

I was about an hour and a half from the air port. I was still on the plane next to this weird guy that keeps talking to me about a goat and how I should buy one from him. I nick-named him Goat Man. I think the name fits perfectly.

To get him to stop talking to me, or at least block him out, I put in my amazing gift from Uncle Hay that not only works for Effie but also for Goat Man. After I put in the ear-plugs I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

I get pulled out of my dreamless state by a flight attendant telling me that the plane was about to touch down on the landing strip in about 15 minutes. when i looked to my right I remembered that I was blocked in by Goat Man. It took me about a good minute to get around him without waking him up. When I got of the plane I saw the only person that I told that i was coming home early.

Madge.

Madge was my best-friend and it would have been more trouble not to tell her that I was coming home early because i really didn't want to go through a two-hour long lecture ever again about how we're best friends and best friends tell each other everything. I first got this lecture when Peeta and I were still doing the 'let's keep our relationship a secret' thing.

Speaking of Peeta I told Madge not to tell ANYONE that I was home early. But I told her that she should invite everybody to her house for a party later tonight. I was really excited to go see Peeta because Madge and I are in her car and already halfway to his house. He was the only other person that I trusted to keep a secret from everybody, but I still wanted to surprise him that I was home early just to see him. And well Madge and Prim too. But I was mostly excited to see him.

We were at the end of his street of Merchant Road and Seam Avenue. I told Madge to stop at the end of his street so that he couldn't see us pull up in his driveway.

I turned to Madge and ran to her as soon as we got out of the car and hugged her really tight and whispered in her ear," I missed you so much Madgepoo." She hated the name so of course I would use it as her name 24/7. What are best friends for?

She chuckled at her nickname and said,"I missed you too, and by the way you better have something for my in that suit case when I go through it when we get to my house."

I chuckled and said,"Of course I do Madgepoo! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you anything?! Oh! and look at what I got Peeta." I pulled out his neckless I got him and showed it to her and then pulled the one out that I had tucked away in my shirt.

She squealed and said," OH MY GOSH! They look so cute. Just like you and Peet. Oh I bet he will love this! I better have something this nice."

"Of course you do mabey even better. You still like ankle bracelets, right?" I asked.

Her eyes bugged out of her head like crazy. I knew only I was the only one who could make the chatter-box, other know as Madge, speechless. So she simply nodded and I giggled at her.

We were at Peeta's door now and I didn't knock because I already had the key her gave me. When we walked in I signaled for Madge to be quiet. It was time for work for everybody else in the house so Madge and I start to look for Peeta and all of a sudden I heard a thump come from upstairs and I thought that he was upstairs and probably just dropped a sketch-pad or something. So Madge and I went upstairs to his room.

But when I opened the door I instantly wished that I hadn't.

* * *

**So how was that?... I don't know when I will update next But i think it will be soon...only if you want me to continue of course so tell me if you want me to keep going...**

**PLEASE REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_OK so this is chapter 2 and I have no clue wher to go with this right now I'm just winging it. But so far I think there will be a meltdown or two, a few fights, a party of some kind, and a bit of cursing and death threats towards Peeta... I guess this is definitely not a story for Peeta fans at all._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!?_**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed  
When I walk threw Peeta's bedroom door, I found out that those thumps were not from dropping art supplies. Oh No. It was my boy-friend, excuse me EX-boy friend. Here let me explain. When I walked threw his door I saw Peeta grunting on top of a blonde that I hated with a burning passion. And now even more so. I just walked in on my ex having sex with...

Glimmer Richmond.

I have always hated Glimmer and Peeta knows it. That bitch was the first fight i ever got into a fight with, because she called me a whore...Me. The virgin... She's the one that has slept with pretty much the ENTIRE school! The nerve of that girl.

Either way back to the present...I am now throwing death glares at both Peeeta and Glimmer, while bith of Peeta and Glimmer scrammble to get clothes on, oh and did i mention that Madge is the ony thing that is holding me back from ripping of their damn heads off. Madge is in my ear telling me not to fly off the handle and kill them. To take deep breathes and calm down and to get in her car and let her take me to her house...

But all I could hear with the thuming in my ears from the blood rushing to them in pure anger and hatetred. And to make matters worse Peeta is tring to calm me down trying to tell me that he loves me and that what Glimmer was, was a mistake. I tried to keep a calm and cool head threw out the entire situation. But as Glimmer is about to walk out of his front door, I hear him whisper something to her but he wasn't quiet enough and I heard him.

"Call me."

At those two words I lost all self control I previously had and pounced on Peeta the second he turned around. He tried to get me off of him, and so was Madge. But I got in one really good hit to the face and he was out cold.

I stood up and walked out the door and ran my way to Madge's house knowing that she would come and get me sooner or later. So I just cut out the middle man out and ran to her house.

I feel my phone in my pocket vibrate fo the entire 20 minute run to Madge's house. When I get to her house I get the kay she gave me for her house out and just walk in. Nobody else was here so I went into the kitchen, got myself a bottle of water and then sat myself down on her couch.

About 15 minutes later Madge comes in looking pissed off, but when she sees me her eyes say that she was pissed, sorry, and concern. She walked over to me and satt next to me and asked," Hey Kitty are you alright? I'm sorry that I wasn't here faster I had to make sure that he didn't have any brain damage or something."

I chuckel at her, she always knew how to make me laugh at the worst times."I think he already has brain damage if he thought that he could cheat on me and get away with it. Do you think he remebered that I have Finnick, Cato, and Gloss on my side? I think they are more protective over me than he ever was." I say with a slight smile on my face. But after a minute everything start to sink in. Why he didn't come with me to go visit my aunt and Uncle. Why he wasn't there to say goodbye to me when I left. And why he put a damn lock on his phone. I feel so stupid. How did I not see this before? I mean all of the signs were pretty much staring at me straight in the face, saying " Hey dumbass I'm cheating on you." But I guesse that's what happens when you trust someone after 7 years of blocking everyone out besides a select few( like Prim, Madge, Finnick and Cato). They take advantage of it and take it as far as they can go. It took me 2 Years to let Clove in but now she is pretty much like my sister. It took about a month to trust Johanna. But that's only because we saved each others lives and we both wouldnt be here if it weren't for the other.

When I met Peeta I thought that he was the one. He was the one I was going to marry and have little kids with. And now I don't think that I ever will now because I don't think that I can love or trust anyone like I did him. He was special. But now he has shown his true colors and I saw the real him. He's a no good cheating, lying, no-good, two-faced, toad kissing, bastard that I will love to never see again.

Then for the first time in God knows how long I start to cry. I cry because I can't believe I let myself think that I could ever have a happy ending. Happy ending are only in fairy tale books. Where the Knight saves the Princess and kills the dragon. Or just a happy marraige with a kid or two or even just a dog. No I don't get a happy ending because I don't deserve one. Happy endings are for people who deserve them.

I'm pulled back to reality when there is a nock on the door and a voice I have grown rather fond of. With this vocie comes protection and concern and a crush. He has had a crush on me since I met him. The other person that is probably right next to him I think has a crush but I'm not sure he's pretty a master at hidding emotions. They think I don't notice. The first one has been slipping notes on my locker and desk even before I met him offically. And the onther one just stares to long most of the time or when our shoulders or knees touch he doesn't pull away if anything he gets closer and pretty much just sits on my lap or he pulls me on to his.

"Hey Madge!? Are you okay? I say you walk out of your car and it looked like you were about to kill someone? Can I come in?" the voice said.

"Yeah! We don't want you killing anyone! We still have to have that party tonight!" The second voice called out.

Madge looked at me who is now a train wreck and doesn't even need to ask if I need my best guy friends right now and told them," Yeah, just when you get in here just don't freak out to bad."

And with that they came in the door with caution and when they same me they went haywire.

* * *

_**AN: OKAY cliffhangers will keep going if there aren't reviews because I dont know if I should continue or not. what's the poing in writing if it's not going to be read or even glanced at.**_

_**THANK YOU TO: abugsaunt for being the first and so far only follower and I guesse if you like it I will continue the story even if it's only you :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey heres chapter 3 I hope you like it and by the way ****_I OWN NOTHING AND SUZZANE COLLINS IS MY LEADER FOR COMING UP WITH Finnick Odair Cato Marvel and Gloss with Thresh ofcouse along with Rue and everybody els who isn't Peeta Mellark Gale Hawthore President Coin or Snow...But I still have nothing and never_** will...sadley:(

* * *

"OH MY GOD! Are you okay Kitty? What happened? Who did this to you? I swear I'll kill them. Just tell me a name..."

I cut him off,"Finnick!"

He muttered,"Sorry. But seriously who did this to you? And tel me the truth. No lieing to keep people out. I have only saw you cry once...Oh God. Did something happen to Prim?" he directed the last question to Madge.

Madge looked at me, silently asking if she could tel them. I just nodded. I don't think I could talk right now even if I wanted to. I'm such an emotional wreck right now. I'll have to thank her later for helping me out so much today.

Madge cleared her throat and began by saying,"No. Nothing happened to Prim, but I will only tell you if you both sit and wait till I'm done and then remain calm. Remember Kat needs us right now."

Cato and Finnick both glanced at each other with pure concern in their eyes, and sat across from Madge and I and looked at her expectantly.

Madge started to tell the whole story and I mean from when I first told her that Peeta locked his phone and wouldn't give me his password. And as she was telling Cato and Finnick I saw both of their eyes go from concern to anger to just flat out fury but when she told them that I punched him out cold both of them had smiles that could light up a Christmas tree. They had a look of pride and envy in their eyes ike they were happy told see me stick up after myself and envy because they probably wanted to be the ones to knock him out cold. They both got up and both gave  
me a high-five but Madge told them to sit down till she was finished. So when she finished with," and that's why I got out of my car looking like I was going to kill someone,that someone being Peeta Manson Mellark." when she said his name it sounded as if she were planing his death and funeral. It kind of scared me. I have never seen her this mad. Neighter have I seen Cato or Finnick this mad. I feel like I have been left out of a loop or something.

" Okay so that's the end of the story right?" Finnick asks Madge. She nods but looks confused.

"And you still need things for the party later?" Cato asks.

She looks like she's in deep thinking. Probably going over a mental list. She never wrote anything down and surprisingly never forgot what was on her list.

" Yeah I still need balloons and a cake. why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We will go get them for you...Madgiepoo." Finnick said and he had a face that looked happy but in his eyes he looked purely pissed off.

"Okay but I want to come with you to make sure that you don't kill a special someone. I think a punch in the face from Kat here is enough for today." I playfully slap her and wipe away the rest of my tears." But I can't leave Kat alone." She gets her thinking face on and then snaps her fingers," Oh. I'll just ask my neighbor to stay over here with you." she says turning to me.

"But Madge I'm already here?" Finnick says.

Madge says,"No not you. My other neighbor. On the other side of my house." she says the last part for Finn really slow because he looks even most lost than the city of Atlantis. She points to the general direction of right and Finnick slowly nods. I on the other hand have to hold a hand to my mouth to stifle the laughter coming from me. When I look at Cato he doesn't even try to stifle his laughter and throws his head back and holds his sides . Madge soon joined in.

"Alright, alright already. Sheeesh I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. I get it." Finn said with I smile on his face, playfully pushing Cato out of his chair. But Cato was to caught up in trying calm himself down to even notice. "So when did we get new neighbors, Madgiepoo?" She stopped and glared at him. He knew as much as I did that she hated the name I gave her when we first became friends. He help up his hands in surrender.

Then she had a satisfied look on her face and said,"Well they moved in about a week or two ago. when you went to Texas. They have three kids a little 8-year-old girl and two boys our age. I'll ask them to come over to watch Kat while we're getting the rest of the stuff. And before you even say it I know that you're a big girl and can look after yourself but I need you to set up the rest of the for the party. Okay?"

I just nodded.I guess Madge knew me better than I thought. I just said," Okay then Captain Madge! Direct me to the supplies!" I then gave her a salute and she laughed at me which soon the three of us left soon followed.

She told me where everything was at and told me that there was a table in the garage. When she left she came back and told me that her neighbors would be over in about 10 minutes to help me with everything. I told her thanks and to get out so I could get to work.

About 12 minutes later there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. I expected two boys that were about my height and were normal.

Boy was I off by quiet a bit.

* * *

_**OOOOOOOOOOOH WHO ARE THEY AND WHO'S THE LITTLE SISTER? I WONDER? I JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS...makes life more exciting...just a little but still excitement ahead...what happens with Madge Finnick Cato at the store? Who are the three who just moved in next to Madge? who's the little sister? Why am I asking you questions you don't know the **_**_answers too? why am i still questioning you?...mabey its because it's 4:45 in the morning and I'm tired... but I couldn't stop writing I have now learned the way of the keyboard and i don't need to look in the general direction of the computer anymore don't know it that's a good thing or bad thing...but the chapters are getting here a hell of a lot quicker than i expected...mabey my cliffhangers should be put and left hanging in the air for you all to wonder and stare in awe and question yourself instead of letting me interrogate you...I think i'm getting delusional right now you know the whole 5`oclock in the morning thing is not new but it is my 3rd straight day up typing as much as i could because i tried going to sleep but my brain was like you can either go to sleep or write down this awesome new idea that i came up with just to fuck with you and make sure you never get any sleep...EVER!...ugghhh I'm tired I'm going to sleep... _**

**_But how coud I forget _****_abugsaunt_****_ for being first follower and reviewer!? I don't know but thank you and also thank _****_KingSquatch_****_ for being 2nd follower... thank you guys soooo much it means alot! :D:D:D_**

**_Next chapter is in progress and maybe there is a fight and maybe not but you do get to know who the _****_TWO_****_ mystery guys are... I'm excited and tired... _****_GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! :D:D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I have to get this up quick got a kitchen to clean and ideas to come up with...I OWN NOTHING BUT THE KITCHEN I HAVE TO **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!:D MERRY CHRISTMAS:D**

* * *

"Hello there you Katniss?" the boy with blonde haired boy purred trying to be suductive wich didn't work. At all.

"Yes, and you can stop right now I'm not interested and just so you know, I just knocked my ex-boyfriend out cold with one hit no more than an hour ago." I purred back while batting my eyelashes.

They both stood a little straighter and and looked scared shitless. I can tell already that they are going to wraped around my finger like Finn and Cato. I couldn't help but laugh at them and when I saw the questioning look on their faces I had to calm down and explain." Come in I'm not going to bite...for now" They looked like two lttle scared puppies." When they finally came in they introduced themselves.

The boy with the blonde hair stuck out his hand with caution and said,"Hi. I'm Gloss, and this is my brother Marvel." I shook his hand but when I finally got to really see his brother I had felt like I was in a trance.

He was tall, lean, looked stong,maybe even stronger than Peeta. He had brown hair like mine. But when I got to his eyes it looked the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were green. But they had the color like pine needles. Finn had green eyes but his were sea-green. This boy infront of me had green eyes that reminded me of my favorite place to go. The woods. He may have features that Finn has but he looks shy as hell where Finn will flirt his ass of to anyone and everyone. I don't know how long I was staring at his eyes but when he broke eye contact with me I looked daown to see a little girl. She looked soo adorable. So I crouched down to her level and asked,"And who are you?"

"Rue." Rue looked nothing like her brothers. She had big brown doe-like eyes and dark poofy hair with dark skin. where as Gloss had pale, pale skin and Marvel had tan skin like Finnick. When she cntinued she said," I'm 10. My birthday is in 8 days!"

"Hey you know what I have a sister who's around your age. Maybe you can meet her when she comes over tonight. Let's get your brothers to work and then we can go in the kitchen to get some snacks for the party okay?" She nodded so much I thought herr head was going to fall off. I giggled and put on a flirtatious voice on and batted me eyelashes,they were in the living room faceing the window talking about something. They must have gone over there when I was talking to Rue. I wink at Rue and she giggles, I tell her,"Watch this." She nods. "Ohhh boys." their heads snap to my direction and immedeatly start to walk over to Rue and I." Do you think that you could do some of the decorating while I take Rue to the kitchen to go get something. Please?" At some point I started to rub my hand up and down Marvel's arm and he looked dazed.

Gloss could see that there was probably no way that Marvel could talk so he said with a smirk on his face," okay but you have to give us something in return. And we choose."

I almost knew what his anwser was going to be but asked anyways."And what would that be?"

"Kiss us."

I knew it and I nodded. I gripped his shirt and leaned in like I was going to kiss him on the lips and at the last second planted it on his cheek and quickley gave Marvel a kiss on the cheek too. They looked suprised so I filled them in."You didn't say where."

"But you know that's not what I meant." He says dumbfounded. Like he expected me to kiss him on the lips. He must not get turned down often. Him and Finn must have a lot in common.

"Oh well I held up my end now do yours." I said with a bright toothy smile. I picked Rue up and walked to the kitchen swaing my hips ever so slighty. I know they're stareing so why not give them a show?

* * *

Finnick's P.O.V. (In the car to the store)

"Finnick you do know that you can't kill him right? At least not right now." Madge told me in a calm voice but when I looked in her eyes they told me that she was just as pissed as I was if not more.

"I'm not making any promises." I told her with a smir. She was in the front seat looking back at me with a glare that told me to be on my best behavior."Okay, okay. I'll be a good boy. For now..." I muttered the last part hoping that she doesn't hear me. But of course she did. She hears EVERYTHING all the time. there is no wispering around her. "Okay. he gets a week to heal from Kat's hit but if I see him before that I can't keep a promise. He hurt Kitty. Katniss! Of all people. Katniss the stongest and bravest person ANY of us have ever met, and if I do see him soon I won't go lightly with my killing of him. Okay? Good enough for you Madge?" She nodded and looked at Cato who hasn't said a word the whole time since we left Madge's house. He had a hard face and when we looked at his hands on the wheel, his knuckels were gosht white." Hey man, you okay? You havn't said a word since we left Madge's house?" I ask because even though we both have crushes on Kitty he was always the most protective as in if you handed her a note and that note gave her a paper cut, you can say bye-bye to either you head, a limb, or your nuts. Or all three. You could say he has a short temper,but it becomes shorter when it comes down to Kitty.

He just nods his head, and he doesn't even need to say what he's thinking. He's going to kill Peeta Mellark if it's the last think he does on the Earth. Madge looks back at me and I just shrug. There is nothing that we can do to calm him down. Only Kitty can do that. I'm just suprised that he is heading to the store still and not to Peeta's house right now. That is a lot of control on his part. But then again we did leave Kitty home with two guys. Then it hits me. WE LEFT KITTY HOME WITH TWO GUYS WE DON'T EVEN KNOW! And when Madge looks back at me again her eyes widen at me because my jaw is set tensely and my fists are clenched so tightly that they are white.

"Finn what wrong. Besides the obvious." she asks with concern in her eyes and face. I must look terrifing.

I try to keep my voice calm but you can hear how angry, scratch that, Pissed off I am right now." We left Kitty home with two guys we don't even know!"

"They have a little sister that is Prim's age. I told them to bring her with them. You know how Kat is with Prim. And little Rue is so adorable that she will have Kat wrapped around her tiny little finger. Oh! And I also to them that if want to have kids in the future that they not try anything with Kat. Does that make you feel better?" Madge told me in a calm and even voice. But her words did calm me down and apparently Cato too because the wheel doesn't need to ask him if it can live anymore and his knuckels aren't as whits anymore there's a little life to them again. Nut he is still pissed about Peeta fucking Mellark. So I just nod. "And by the way. You have to have a little trust in Kitty. Like you said stongest person we met and she just got out of a really bad relationship plus since when does Kitty just open up to anyone. I mean really it took her years to trust any of us even the slightest bit. Well you two I was there before..." She trailed of but I knew what she was going to say. Before her dad got killed and her mom went completly insane and left Kat with Prim while she was in her own world."Anyway, you have to trust me on this all we need are baloons and a cake and we can go see Kitty and see how much they have gotten down with. And look we are already here. Thank you for driving Cato. Now get your lazy asses out of this car and help me do some shopping!"

* * *

Madge's P.O.V.

We are walking in the store when we all hear two vocies that we have heard for the past couple of years. One is a slurred and the other is high pitched and annoing and also...slurred? I turn my head to the right and and my suspitions were it was Ms. Trinket and Mr. Abernathy, or Haymitch as he told us a few years back. I turn my head back to the boys and see that they see what I'm seeing."Is Trinket drunk with Abernathy?" Cato asked with wide eyes and furrowed brows." Am I drunk? Or am I high? Because that can't be Trinket drunk."

"I'm neither but this is still a sight to see!" Finnick said with the same facial expressions as Cato but with a smirk on his face.

"Quiet! They'll see us!" I hissed quietly. I crouched down and told them to go get some soda and chips for the party and they asked why." Because I said so and Trinket and Abernathy are standing in front of the part of the store that we need to get to. Now GO!" They get up instantly and bump into each other tring to go a diffrent way at the same time and fall back down on there asses and I burst out laughing. They both scowl at me before getting up and taking 2 steps to their right and walking in different direction and when I calm down from the laughing. I remeber why I sent them away and turned my sight back on Trinket and Abernathy. And to say I was disguted was an understatement...

* * *

_**WELLLLLLL then looks like i just set myself up for another chapter perfectly. you can guess what happened and might get it right but you could guess and get it wrong because im not telling. Your luckey you got this chapter right now my mom has been n my ass about cleaning the kitchen and she said no clean kitchen no computer no ipod no nothing well thats pretty much it i dont watch tv and right now im hurring ill check my speeling later but right now i have a kitchen to clean so bye-bye till next time...**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) Maybe Jolly Saint Victoria will give you another chapter for a Christmas present? I dont even can if you review i gots to hurry but it would be nice...oh shit thats my mom bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**There is A LOT going on in this chapter...Would have been up sooner if I didn't have to clean the DAMN kitchen...TWICE! Okay...enought of my ranting and raving...ENJOY!:D LONGEST CHAPTER OUT OF ALL OF THEM...BE GREATFULLY...IT TOOK ME A VERY LONG TIME TO FINISH THIS...only because of the damn Kitchen...ENJOY...I really hate my kitchen. A Very Lot!**

* * *

Mdge's P.O.V.

"Ewwwwww. Thant's a side I never want to see out of Trinket again. EVER." she said under her breath as she stood and made her way towards Finnick and Cato down the sanck isle. When she got there she started,"You two," she waved a finger between the too boys," Yall are sooooo lucky I made you get out of there. You will never guess or want to know what happend when you two left I'm going to have nightmares about that shit."

The boys looked at her and said in unison,"Oh yes we do." They looked at each other and then back at Madge and Cato spoke up."Come on Madge. What happend?"

Rue's P.O.V. (in the kitchen)

I'm in the kitchen talking to Katniss. She's really nice. And I can't wait for her sister to get here. Katniss says that I remind her of Prim. It sounds like Prim is the type of person that I woud make friends with. The way Katniss describes her she's sounds like the best person on the planet. She likes to take care of animals and people too. She said that she thinks that Prim and I are going to be really close friends. And I hope that she's right.

The I'm pulled out of my toughts and heard a knocking on the front door and a deep voice saying,"Hey Magde, sorry I'm early but I brought some drinks for the party, and I can help getting every thing set up and I got Prim like you asked me too. Can you unlock the door please?"

Katniss' P.O.V.

I know that voice. I run to the front door and my suspitions are confirmed.

It's Gale Hawthorne.

One of m best friends. We became friends after our dad's and Johanna Mason's dad had died in the Military together. All three of us hated each other before they died, but we saw each other almost every single day. When our dads died we were pretty much joined by the hip. You didn't see me with out at least one of them by my side. It's been eight years since I've heard my dads vocie. I miss him every day. The only thing that kept me going was Prim, Jojo, and Gale. Jojo was the first person that I ever trusted besides my dad and Prim.

And I was the first person to ever see Jojo cry. After her dad died, her mom went crazy like mine did but her mother killed self. Leaving a 9 year old Jojo to take place as mother. But two weeks later her brother Hunter had been kiddnapped while walking to school. Two days later they found his body in an alley in a dumpster. Hunter was everything to Jojo. She had always saw him as a son rather than a little brother. Even before her dad and mother died. Her mother was never really all there but she tried, but it was never up to Jojo's standards. When they found his body, I was the first person she came to. And I was there with her every step of the way. Even now we still protect each other. I would die for her and never let anything else happen to MY the same with is more like my sister than friend.I wonder how she will take Peeta.

Then when I see Jojo behind Gale. My eyes and her Eyes light up and she smirks and asks,"Missed me so much that you had to come back early to see me? That what it is, huh Brainless?"

I jumped up and tackeled her to the ground in a massive hug."You know it sis." I said as I got off of her. When I looked back towards Gale I see a 12 year old Prim with a huge smile on her face. "Hey little duck!" I said as I ran to hug her." Hey little duck I think I found someone that might want to be your friend." I didn't even wait for her reaction before I pulled her to the living room where Rue had been sitting in when we left the kitchen.

Prim runs to her and says,"Hi, my name is Primrose. But you can call me Prim. What's your name?"

Rue looks at her shyly and says,"Rue. Can we be friends?" she looked at Prim with hopeful eyes.

"You just asked what I was going to ask! Of course we can be friends! NO! We can be best-friends!" Prim looked like she just won the lottery. Rue looked ok Prim like she was getting a new sister.

Then Prim and Rue ran outside in the back-yard to go play or something. Then I hear three deep chuckles and snap around I didn't even notice that I had forgot were even in the room."What so funny?" I asked Marvel.

He shook his head and said," I have never seen her that happy in a while."

Gloss had just nodded his head and I turned to Gale and asked," And why are you laughing?"

"Because that other little girl is going to have her hands full with a friend like that. Prim is just so active, bubbly, and so damn loud. But if it makes her that happy to have her as a friend then I'm all for it. She's like my sister just like she's happy I'm happy." Gale said as he slightly shook his head and looked back at Jojo and quickly added,"AND YOU TOO! I can't forget my favorite sister of them all now can I?"

He went to hug her and she said,"Don't push it." She then looked at Katniss and asked," and who are they." She used the voice that scared the shit out of anyone that could be considerd as a threat to her little family.

"Jojo. It's okay. They're just Madge's new neighbors. It's okay." Katniss told her in a calm voice because she could almost hear what Jojo was thinking.'They hurt any of us and I'll be the first to kill them.'

Johanna just nodded but did not stop glaring at the two boy acrosss the room that were scared shitless just by the look in her eyes."They do anything. And I mean ANYTHING to hurt any of us and I will personally make sure that they never get to have kids." She said as she slowly tilted her head to the left in a creepy manner until her ear was almost touching her shoulder. Gloss and Marvel's got even wider and bigger, if that was even possible.

"Come on Jojo. Stop scaring them. There harmless see." Katniss said as she made her way over to the two boys that were in the middle of the living room looking like they feel out of place. She put a hand on either one of the boys shoulders as she stood in between them, to show Jojo that they weren't going to hurt anyone.

Johanna's P.O.V.

"Okay, just keep them in check or I will." I told Kat. But to be honest I thought the blonde one looked cute. He caught my eyes for a moment and I felt enchanted. They looked kind and scared. That was probably because of me but I saw that he looked at me with a curious and kind, warm look. I had to look away because out the corner of my eye I could see Kat sraing at me with a slight smile playing on her lips and a look that told me we would be dicussing things later on."Shit." I mummbled under my breath so low that nobody heard me, including myself. I know that she saw the way that we stared at each other that she would not leave this subject alnow for a ong time.

"Jojo, Gale. This is Marvel." she pointed at the brown headed one with green eyes."And this is Gloss." she pointed to the blonde headed one with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. And I have seen Peeta's eyes before. I never really liked him. I always had a bad feeling about him. But I could never put my finger on it. Speaking of Peeta where is he. I thought that he would be here.

"Hey. Where's Peeta? Shouldn't he be here already?" I saw her tense up at the sound of his name and I knew that bastard did something tho hurt MY Kat. And when I find out, and I will find out, I'll make him pay for what ever he did to hurt my sister.

"Let's go get a table from the garage. We need a table to put the snacks on. Unless you don't think your stong enough to pick it up." She told me with a knowing smirk.

My jaw dropped and I put my right hand to my heart to feign hurt." I recall that I pinned you down in 2 seconds flat the ast time you called me weak." Her smirk was replaced by a scowl and my jaw was picked up into a smirk.

"Just come with me, damnit." She muttered thinking I wouldn't hear her but I did.

I used to hunting with her, her dad and my... I stopped thinking about that and said," Well you started it Brainless." I told her as we walked in to the garage. But she stopped and turned around and shut the door and had a serious look on her face.

I knew that face. She had something to tell me. "Spit it out."

She took a deep breath and began." Now Jojo I want you too keep calm and keep ever thing to yourself till I'm done and then you can throw your tamptrum and destory whatever the hell you ?"

I nodded and said," Okay you have my word." But what I didn't know was that my word was going to be a little harder to keep than I expected.

Prim's P.O.V.

"I think my brothers like your sister and her friend. I think Marvel likes Katniss but I think Gloss like the other girl." Rue told me in a low wisper.

"The other girl's name is Johanna Mason. I have know her my whole life. She's a really good person,if you don't get on her bad side,or if your just adorable like you and me. I think she likes you. She likes people that make me and Katniss happy. I think." I told Rue. "But if your brother likes Johanna then he will have his hands full. She doesn't like many people." That's when I hear cars doors slamming shut. I look at Rue and tell her,"Come on I'm going to show you some of my favorite people." I get up and drag her in the house and when I see Cato and Finnick I jump into their arms and they lift me to the air and when they put me down the start to tickle me ignoring my screams of protests.

Then Madg walk in and saves the day," Stop it. Unless you don't want kids in the future you better stop tickeling my little Primmy." But when I walk over to give her a hug she starts to tickle me and tells Finn and Cato," And let me do it instead!"

After they were done tourchering me. I introduced Rue to Finnick and Cato. And Finnick says,"AWWWW! She's just as adorable as you said she said she was Madgeiepoo."

At that Rue blushes and then I save her from Finn and Cato."Come on Rue I'm sure that Rory and Vick will be here soon. They are Gale's brothers and they don't live far away. So they are probably walking over here as we speak. Let's go!" I told her giggling because she still had a blush on her cheeks.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

Third Person P.O.V.

The party was in mid swing when then doorbell went off and Prim got up to anwser the door. Everybody went silent and stopped moving because everybody was supposed to be here already was. Everybody started to look around to see if they missed somebody and they were just late. But no everyone was here. Everyone was accounted for. Prim was at the door when the person started to knock on the door. Prim looked around nervously and put her hand on the doornob. She looked for Katniss and spotted her and Katniss motion for Prim to open up the door all the way open quickley so that eveybody could see who was at the door without everybody crouding by the door.

Then the person knocked on the door three times in a row.

Prim swung the door open quickley and as far as the door could go in her arms just ike her sister told her to do.

Katniss was frozen to the spot in wich she was at staring at the person.

Jojo was furious. She pushed Prim inside the rest of the way and before the person could even say a word or get a good look at her.

She punched them square in the face.

There was a cruch and then there were furious attack noises every where.

Finnick was sprinting to the door, along with Cato, Thresh, Madge and Gale.

Johanna outside with the person just punching whereever sshe could hit and then everyone that sprinted to the door was helping Jojo on the assault on the person.

Then they all stopped when they heard Katniss scream,"STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

Everyone in on the assualt looked at Katniss dumbfounded and then they looked at the half dead person on the ground.

Katniss crouched down to him and told Finnick and Cato to take him inside. They looked at her and were about to protest but she said,"If you don't he'll die."

"Good for his ass." Cato said and The rest of them all but Madge agreed.

Made finally spoke up."She's right." Everybody turned to her. She was the one who was as pissed off Jojo. And that's saying something." If he dies. We ALL go to jail. Maybe even prison. And nobody wants that now do they. They all shook there heads and at that Finnick and Cato brought him inside and set him down on the kitchen table and let Prim do her magic.

-TWO HOURS LATER AND A WHOLE LOT OF MEDICE AND TALKING LATER-

Prim walks out and announces that he should be fine but that he's lucky that he's not in a coma or even dead.

Katniss gets up and walk to the kitchen. Everyone tries to follow but she puts her hand up and says,"I need to do this alone." She looked them all in the eyes with a determined and fearless look in her eyes and then said,"I have question that I need anwsered and if you her a scream or two don't come in. I'm getting my anwsers one way or another."

And with that she walked into the kitchen. When she was out of sight, everyone in the room looks at eachother and gives eachother worried galnces that are mixed with pride and guilt. They all knew that they may have taken it a bit too far. But Jojo doesn't think that she went far enough. She thinks that he should die for hurting someone like Katniss. Jojo still had a few things to say to him. And one think that will happen is that she too will have anwsers to the questions that she has. Weather it's from him or not.

"Watch out Glimmer. Here I come." She said in a low and menacing voice that ended with an evil smirk.

* * *

**You see I'm not that evil I did give you a fight, some back grounds, Multiple POVs, little tid bits on upcoming romances, and a little bit of what's going to happen in the future. I did however with hold some very interesting stories that will be told or elaborated in future chapters. Like what Prim and Rue were talking about Gloss and Marvel thought on things and most importantly what madge saw with Effie and hey got to keep the story alive. we still have to get Marvel and kat together Jojo and Gloss together school still has to start for them Kat has to get anwsers and so does Jojo And do you think that I should send them on a field trip for history class? I was thinking Louisiana and Mardi Gras. Plus a whole lot more...and to think all of this would have been up on Christmas Day if I didn't have to claen the damn kitchen...TWICE...play santa for my sisters and cook a damn turkey...stupid turkey...WELL I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT ELSE TO SAY. I HOPE THAT YOU HAD AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS AND I WILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP. BUT IT MAY NOT BE TODAY THE 26TH. I HAVE TO GO TO SLIDELL TO MY UNCLE'S HOUSE TO GO MUDDRIDING AND TEACH MY SISTERS HOW TO RIDE 4 WHEELERS...SORRY BUT I HAVE TOO I HAVE TO AGAINST MY WILL PRETTY MUCH...BUT I LIKE IT SO OH WELL YOU ALL CAN WAIT ONE DAY...CAN'T YOU?...ILL NEXT TIME...SEE YOU LATER... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY SHIT! 8,218 WORDS. THAT'S A LOT.**

**Well for starters there is a flashback inside of a flashback so in the flashback that is inside of the flashback is in bold and underlined. The first flashback is italicized. Which is most of the the damn chapter. There is a lot that is going to happen in this chapter. And a lot of POV changes. Plus a Marvel POV! There is some cliche crap in here and I know that. I am GOOWEY, aside from my languge and violent side i am rather cliche and ooey gooey. What can I say i like romance and ooey gooey shit. and don't lie you like it a little bit too. Maybe  
**

**Oh well. There is a lot so don't hurt yourself trying to read it all at once.**

**Good Luck :D**

* * *

Close to school!

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in the living room of my Uncle Brutus' house,or should I say palace to be more accurate? He's not even my uncle but him and Uncle Haymitch have been best friends since they were kids and they were the ones to introduced me to one of my best friends Cato. I am over here ALL the time with all of my friends because I can get away with murder when it comes to Uncle Haymitch and Uncle Brutus. To them I think they see me as this sort of angel that would do nothing wrong.

They are sooooo wrong. And that can be confirmed by any of my friends even my newly acquired friends Marvel and Gloss. I bet that I scare the shit out of them most of the time with the stupid crap I do. But to the people who have know me for a while think it's normal. But lately I find myself doing a things a little bit more than usual. I think I like Marvel but I just don't want to be with anyone right now or anything but... Damn I mean just look at him! How do you just ignore someone like that? I know his brother, Gloss, likes Jojo. And that's a fact that I know but I had to spell it out to her, pretty much. But I know that she likes him two and tonight I am going to try and get those two together. Only problem is, I can see that he gets nervous around her. And he is as confident as Cato and Finnick. And those two are just some confident, cocky, flirty ass people! I mean Finn flirts with. Every. Single. Damn. Girl he sees! Especially me! But I don't think that I caould every love him like that. I mean yeah I love him. But him and Cato are like my over protective big brothers. And I just don't think he likes me like that. Or at least I hope not. I would hate to have to break his heart like that. Seeing any of my friends in pain or hurt just kills me rite to the core. I know what it's like to have pain of physical and emotional pain. But she hasn't felt either in so long that it surprised her when every time she looked into Marvel's eyes that her heart would speed up and she felt as if her stomach with a fucking gymnasium built into it because it was doing somersaults out the wazoo. Sure she liked Peeta but she never felt like this when he was even in the same room with her. Marvel was different. He was shy but once you get to know him he's funny, sweet, and caring. But an over-all goof ball. But I hope he can be my goof ball one day.

Where the hell did that come from? Oh shit. What the hell is he doing to me and do I like it or hate it? I don't hate it but he is concerned like a motherfucker for me to be honest.

But then again right now im on the second floor looking down at mattresses stacked up on top of each other and spead out for when I get down there when I jumped. How did I get up here in this predicament you ask? Well let me tell you.

**-A TIME NOT SO LONG AGO-**

_"Hey Uncle Brutus!" I yelled towards Uncle Brutus as I jumped into his arms as he walked up to my house. "I haven't seen you in a while! How are you? How's your gym? How's Aunt Enobra? How's-"_

_I was cut off by Uncle B saying," Katniss! Geez I thought you would have hated to talk after visiting Effie but then again, she would probably take up most of the talking time right?" she laughed and he soon followed." Now to answer your questions, I'm good, been better, the gym is good and I have a favor to ask but that can wait because I have to tell you that Enobra is pregnant!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Yeah, two months. And a hell of a two months too,Kat. Let me tell ya-"_

_"I really don't want to hear what hell she has been putting you threw. I can oly imagine, her short temper and then the pregnant PMSing. I have a pretty good idea. Now what did you want to ask me?" I said while holding up my hand signaling for him to stop before he started._

_"Well me and Enobra are going out of town for two days and my friend won't be in till the day I come back so I was wondering if you would house-sit for me? And before you even ask it if you do you may have friends over." I squealed. I loved it when I house sat for him. His house is HUGE. He always lets me have my friends over but I always ask."But please no scaring the maid anymore it took us 3 weeks to get her to just walk into the house again, let alone the second floor. I had to let her off for the days that you will be there. And I still don't know what the hell you did but please don't do it again, please? I don't need that ever again. I'm not even sure if I want know what you did to her. Oh, and her eyebrows still haven't grown back yet. What the hell did you do to her?" he finished with a light laugh._

_It was about a year back when I terrorized the maid. "But she was asking for it! Telling me what to do and how to do it! who did she think she was? My mother? Because she sure did a better job than my is. But she didn't have to tell me to get out of the shower! I mean fine I'm not supposed to bring the water hose into the house to squirt everyone with it, sure I'm not suppossed to put hot sauce in peoploes mouthes when they are sleeping, and sure I'm not suppossed to put dish liquid, dish detergent, and anything that has to do with soap in the pool. Sur I see where she would get mad at me for doing that. But you don't mess with a girl and her shower time! That was just uncalled for! So what I did was, you know how in home alone the kid booby-traps the whole house?"_

_"Oh God you didn't? Please say you didn't and that Ms. Martinez wasn't the intended victim? Please?" he begged me._

_"Well I'm not going to lie, I did do things that I still am proud about that I will never take back but I do think waxing her eyebrows off while she was sleeping was a bit far."_

_"You WHAT?! No wonder she never wants to see you again! And thank God my house is still in one piece!" Brutus said threw all the laughing._

_"I still don't know how she was able to go to sleep after what I did to her. I bet she still has nighmares about it." I said with the straightest face possible and then busted out laughing._

_"Well what do you say? Will you house-sit for me?" Brutus asks me with an over the top voice that makes me laugh even harder to were I can only nod to him._

_"YOU SOUNDED LIFE AUNT EFFIE! HAHAHA." I say in between giggle fits. "Oh and I have two new friends. Do you think that they can come over to. I'll even let you do the honor of 'the new friend ritual' without any complaint. Considering that they are guys and your bound to do it one way or another. Do you remember the look on Finnick's face when you did it to him? Oh my gosh that was hilarious!"_

_"Yeah, I will definitly do it for you but you have to keep a straight face this time and tell everyone else to. Let's change it up a bit and have ALL OF YOU FRIENDS in the room when it goes down ok?" I nod my head and we say our goodbyes and I walk to Threshes house so he can drive me to Madge's house and so I can invit him to Uncle brutus' house._

_It takes me about 5 minutes to get to his house and when I knock on the door, there are some shuffling noises in the house but Thresh lives alone so I wondr who he has over. When he opens the door I can clearly see that a girl has been over and not just any girl there is only one girl that I know that weres the color lipstick that matches her hair._

_"Foxface get out here I know your in there, your the only one that wears that color lipstick. You may be stealthy but you can't hide that hair!" I yell to Marissa in the house while I stand outside with a smirk on my face in front of a blushing Thresh._

_"You are so not my favorite person right now, you know that right?" Thresh asked/told me with a straight and serious facethat held a smile behide it._

_"I'm house sitting for Brutus." I told him and he grbbed me and spun me around so many times that I though I was going to be sick._

_"Oh my gosh. You know I was kidding right? Your my favorite person in the world!"_

_"Hey what about me?" Marissa asked with a pouty look on her face._

_"Hey Kat you know I love ya but Rissa here is my main girl, the one and only, the-"_

_"So I guesse that you don't want to come to Brutus' house? Okay fine by me. Hey Foxy you want to come? I'm not sure if Threshipoo here can handle us, right?" She nodded_

_Then she said,"Thresh where are your keys I have to go with KittyKat to Brutus' you want to tag along?"_

_He sprinted into the house and had a suitcase with sleeves hanging out of it and keys in his hand as he sprinted to his truck and rolled down the window shouting,"Hey are you guys coming or what?" Riss and I shared a look and rolled our eyes in sync._

_We hopped into the bed of the truck and Thresh opened up the back window "Now is anybody eles coming to this house-sitting?" He asks in the most offical voice he can._

_I copy his voice and say,"Why yes my good man, lead the way to the Undersee residence."_

_We all three bust out laughing and then Thresh just nods his head and pulls out of his drive-way. We make it to Madge's house in like 5 minutes. I jump out of the truck and head towards the door. When I walk in I see Jojo sitting on the couch watching TV. When she sees me she jumps up and tackels me to the ground in a hug and says,"I need to talk to you." low enough say that only I can hear._

_We walk into the garage and I turn lock the door and ask,"Okay, what is it Jojo?"She blushes,"Shit just got real. You never blush. OH SHIT! YOU LIKE A BOY DON'T YOU?!"_

_She now has her hand over my mouth saying,"Shut up. Can you say it any louder? I don't think China heard you. OH WAIT! THEY DID!" she takes her hand off my mouth and gives me a look that tell me to wait till she's done talking. I just nod and She starts by saying," You were right, there is a boy. You know him. He has the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen. He has soft, thick blonde hair. He has a brother. A little sister." I know who it is but I like to make her un comfertable. I mean this is the first boy that she has ever liked that I know of. So I keep on pretending that I don't to see what else she likes about him."He lives next door? And I know what your doing. You can't pull that shit on me, when I was the creator of it." She scares me like that. It's like she reads minds._

_"Okay, I have a secret too. He likes you too. He didn't tell me but he's just like Finn with all the confidence crap. But when he's around you it's like stutter and blush mania in here." We both crack a smile and I say,"Awwww my little Jojo is all grown up. She has her first crush. And I know exactly how to get you two together. How about I have Gloss come over to Uncle Brutus' house-"_

_"Wait your having a party and you didn't invite me?" Jojo and I both turn around and see Madge with a fake pout and the door wide ope but nobody was around her so we both grabbed an arm and pulled her in_

_I made sure that the door was locked before I saw Jojo with a pettrified look on her face like she was embarresd and Madge with a fake pout that was holding back a small smile." What did you hear?" I asked Madge with suspition._

_"Enough to hear that you didn't invite me to your party first," Madge said with a pout and then it turned into an evil smile as she said,"And that Jojo has a crush."_

_Jojo looked mortified that her secret got out to Madge but she quickley recovered her emotionless mask and said,"If you say anything, I'll make you regret it Madgiepoo." She said with such an evil glare that they both rocolied the slightest bit. This was new for me. Jojo never scared me before and here I am scared of this look, that's not even directed at me._

_"I swear to you that I would never do such a fact I'm going to help you two get to get yourself on a date. And I am almost positive that Kitty will help me with this plan, right Kitty." Madge told Jo and directed the question to me._

_"Of course I will. Anything for my Jojo Wojo." I said whie pinching Jo's cheek like a grandmother would do._

_But as I expected I got a glare and my hand got slapped away. "Okay so what's the plan?" I ask Madge._

_I get kind of scared at the evil hands rubbing together and the maniacle laugh that comes out of her. Jojo's eyes shoot to me and mine shoot to her. We both have wide worried eyes and then we direct our attention back to the evil scientist._

_When we are done with our plan we walk out and to be honest I'm still a little scared at the new side to Madge:Evil Love Scientist._

_On the contrary her idea is kind of genious: I go and invite/make Gloss and Marvel come to the house-sitting with me, Jojo, Thresh, Gale, Rissa, Cashmere, Finnick, Cato, and God PLEASE don't let me forget Madge. If I do she will have my head after lecturing me for 2 hours straight about how if I forget about her EVER again she will have my head. Then after I get them to come, I have to remember to tell Uncle Butus NOT to do the new guy-friend ritual, it will scare the shit out of Gloss and he won't do what he needs to do, well what we want him to do. After we do what ever the hell we want for a couple hours and then Madge has to annouce that we are all playing Truth or Dare. Then after a couple of rounds when it gets to Gloss Madge has to dare him to kiss Dear Jojo. By then all hell will have broke loose and Hell would have froze over because Jojo has a crush and it will be her first kiss ever. Her scowls tend to keep the boys away. I love Jojo, and I swear to the almighty Heavens that if this boy,Gloss, hurts her I will skin him alive. That's if Jojo doesn't kill him before I do. After the game is over I will grab Jo and Gloss and lock them both inside a room and Gloss will then do what I had told him to do. Which is ask her out on a date._

_Seems easy enough, right?_

_If all goes according to plan. And if Gloss doen't chicken out._

_I am now at the Quaid residence, and knocking on the door. Marvel anwsers the door and he looks suprised but he quickly recovers with a smile and asks," Hey Katniss. What are you doing here? Not that I mind of course, you are always welcome of course, but I was wondering since I don't know oyu all that well and we just became friends and-"_

_"Marvel!" I yell with a laugh and an amused look on my face._

_His cheeks go a BRIGHT crimson and he mutters a 'sorry' before turnng his head to the right to see a smirking Gloss. "Hey Katniss what are you doing here?" He asks with going on and on like his brother. But though it was...cute._

_What did I just think that?! I just got out of a bad break-up that I. Sprisingly. Don't. Fell sad about it ending. Huh. I though I that if I did ever breaking up with Peeta that I would be just devistated. I guesse we were just not meant to be I gusse. It sucks because he was th first one that I think I fell for. Then he had to go and ruin it with cheating with her. My arch tourmentor._

* * *

**_-ANOTHER TIME LONG AGO BEFORE THIS TIME NOT SO LONG AGO-_**  
**_But I nipped that in the butt real quick, in 8th bitch thought she could call me a bitch. Well apparantly I'm a bitch. Well bitch it takes a bitch to know a bitch. I didn't even care that she called me a bitch. It was the fact that she called me that in front of Prim. That was when all hell broke loose. Prim ran to go get Finn, Cato, adn Thresh. They weren't that far ahead of us just out of ear-shot. She called me a bitch and I snapped my head up and then looked at Prim. I said,"Oh Hell No! Not in front my sister."_**

**_That's when I pounced on her and beat the crap out of her. She had her pwettie wittle nose bwoken. I had scrapes on my knees from the gravel. esson be learned bitch. Don't fuck with someone you have never seen get into a fight. After that she left me alone, until now. She must think that I won't atempt to kill her. I don't like Peeta anymore but still. I found things out that I wish I never learned that day when Peeta almost got killed by my body gaurds/security/rescue squad/ loving and caring friends. They are really a better famiy than you can ask for._**

* * *

**_-END OF A TIME LONGER THAN THIS NOT SO LONG AGO BUT STILL IN THE FIRST FLASHBACK OF A TIME _**  
**_NOT SO LONG AGO-_**

_"Earth to Katniss. Marvel we may have a problem here it seems as our dear astronot has finaly left the shuttle and communication has been lost. I repeat communication has been lost." Gloss said so Marvel trying to get my attention._

_"Yes it seems to have happened let me patch you through Huston so we can reconnect communication." He said with the cutest smile I have ever se-. He said with a smile...playing along with Gloss._

_"Okay, okay. I get it. I spaced out to Jupiter. Now let's get down to buissness." I said as I walked into there house. Well Marvel pulled me in by my arm as I started to come back from Jupiter. We were now sitting on their coouch. Gloss on one side and Marvel on the other. I was super close to Marvel. Which I suprislingly didn't mind his warmth or don't forget his scent. He smelled like the woods. NOT THAT I WOULD SMELL HIM OR ANYTHING. Sheesh what am I. A creep who smells people. Well apparently. "I am going to house-sit for my Uncle Brutus house, well palace as I like to call it, and you two are invited." I say as I regain sense of talking, after having to stop breathing through my nose and breath threw my mouth because of the intoxicating and addicting smell that is Marvel Quaid._

_They both looked at me like I was crazy."Why would you invite us? We just met and your already inviting us to come house-sit with you? Are we really that amazing?" Gloss asked me and Marvel just nodded his head in agreement._

_"Well you see when I house-sit for him, ALL of my friends come over with me and we have our on little private party you could call it. He asked me and I asked if I could bring everyone as usual and I also asked if you two could come over to." I then got an evil smirk on my face and slowly looked to Gloss. "And Jojo is going to be there Gloss." He started to blush and I had to bite my tounge to keep from laughing. "I can help you get Jojo. But I swear to all things that are holy. If you hurt my Jojo I will personly see to it that you are skined and have loss the ability to have childeren. And I must wanr you my knives are pretty dull."_

_He gulped with wide eyes and apparently lost the ability to speak, because all he can do is nd his head vigirously. But he soon regains enough composure to talk and says,"You would. You would hep me get Jo?" I nodded my pulled me into his arms and said ," Oh you are the best friend of the neighbor next door anybody could ask for! Thank You SOOOO MUCH!"_

_"Your welcome. Now can you release me so I can breath again?" I asked in a stuggled voice._

_"Oh yeah sorry." He let me go and asked,"So what's the plan?"_

_I go on to tell them the plan. I just left out the part about him having to kiss Jojo during the game. Oh this should be hilarious._

_Both of thm run upstairs and pack a few things for the trip. And then little Rue stepped out and asked," Do you think that Prim could sleep over?" in a shy voice that you can't say no to._

_"Of course she can just go ask your Mom or Dad if she 's alright with me if it's alright with them." I said in a low sweet voice that I only used with Prim._

_Rue reminds me so much of Prim it's probably not even funny._

_"I'll go call them and ask! Thank you Katniss!" Rue squeals in excitement. She comes back 5 minutes later and squeals again." They said yes! But there's nbody to watch us..." She trailed off in thought and I did the same._

_Then I remembered a name. I didn't trust them but I would have to them look after Rue and Prim just for a little while. I just have to put the slightest trust in them that they can watch the two little girls for a night or two._

_"Just stay right here and I'll go make a call and see if they can watch you two for the ?"_

_She nodded her head and then asked," Who?"_

_"My mother."_

_At that I went outside and called my mom who didn't even know that I was going to house-sit for Brutus. I dialed her number and the phone started to ring._

**_MARVEL'S P.O.V.!_**

_"I can't believe that Kat invited us and is going to help me get her best friend who is pretty much her sister. And if I didn't know any better I would say thet you like this kitten." Gloss said in disbelief and then towards the end of his statement a smirk made it's way to his face with bouncing eyebrows._

_But it worked and I blushed. "Maybe." I muttered. It was true I do like her. I started to like her the first moment I laid my eyes on her. I know that's cheesy and cliche`, but it's true. I am just mesmerized by her. Her brown hair that matches mine but is the slightest bit lighter than mine. Her eyes are the part of her that I love the most. They are a grey, scratch that a metallic silver with specks of green in them. They hold so much intensity along with mystery, and fire. I could stare into those silver orbs all day if she would let me. I want to know more about her. She looks like the person that you would want on your side for anything. Like she would do anything for you even if she just met you. And she is for Gloss. We just met her and already she is inviting us to a PRIVATE party and she is helping Gloss win her best friend's heart. I don't know what it is about her but I can't help but feel the need to protect and I feel like she has this magnetic pull that she has me locked in. Not that I'm complaining._

_"OH COME ON! I know you like her. You can't deny 's all you ever talk about!" Gloss says pulling me out of my Katniss trance._

_"AND ALL I EVER HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT IS HER BEST FRIEND!" I snap back because he acts like I'm the only one who has a crush on someone right now. And with those words he shut his mouth and walked out of my room to finish packing. I guess I just put him in his place._

_But only for a moment till he popped his head back in my door and said,"But I have the balls to say it out loud. Where as you only keep it to yourself." He smirked and left to his room once again. Only this time I slammed the door._

_I am going to try with all my might to make a move towards Katniss. If it's the last thing I do. Well only if it doesn't creep her out. God. I hope I don't creep her out! That would be bad news to me._

_I finish packing and race downstairs to see a woman who looks a lot like Prim. I'm guessing that it's Katniss' mother. And I send Katniss a questioning look._

_My hopefuly soon-to-be girlfriend catches my look and introduces me."Marvel this is Katherine Everdeen. Mother this is Marvel Quaid." She sways her beautiful hand between me and her mother. Who I suppose she does not particularly like._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Katherine. But may I ask why your here?" I look at Katniss and Katherine confused._

_But then Rue butts in and squeals in a VERY high-pitched voice."Ms. Everdeen is going to watch me and Prim for the weekend while you and Gloss go with Kat to house-sit. And before you even ask or say anything on the subject. Yes I have talked to mom and dad and they said that it's okay as long as there is an adult around. And Ms. Everdeen is that adult!"_

_"Okay if it's okay with them and Ms. Katherine, then it's okay with me." I replied looking at my little sister. I still remember when she was first brought home. Mom and Dad got her at the adoption agentcy. She was so young that I doubt she remembers anything that happend in her past. I think that she was around 6 months old when the police had stormed her house looking for her father. He ran a drug and fight club for animals and people. The ASPCA confiscated all of the animals and the police brought little Rue to the Better Futures Home Of Unwanted and misstreated children. Thank God Rue was to young to remember anything. Ever since Gloss and I got little Rue as a little sister. We were immedeatly protective of her innocence and we gave and are giving her the best future we can. And I think Prim being her friend will certainly help her and Gloss and I out. Her being Rue's friend will give her a new person to talk to instead of two older guys that would kill anyone that ried to hurt her. I highly doubt that Prim would hurt a fly. Good for Gloss and I because we get a breather and we can finally have a break from really just raising her. Mom and Dad are never home. They are always off on some buisness trip. Leaving Gloss and I to keep Rue and ourselves out of harms way and I think Prim and Katniss are just the people to help us._

_"Good then we better be on our way. We still have to go get Prim from the Hawthorne's house." Katherine tells Rue in a voice that is soft and sweet. When I see Kat her whole demenor is thrown off and she looks at Katherine like she has never seen this side of her mother before._

_"Okay! I can't wait to see my best-friend." Rue says while grasping Katherine's hand and walking to her car with her. I trust Kat so I guesse it's alright. What's the worst that could happen?_

_"Alright! All ready to go! Let's get this shin-dig on the road!" Gloss came down looking like he was ready to take on the world. And to do the plan we had for him he would have to have all the courage to do it._

_"Okay us three are going in Madge's car with Jojo. Madge you and Jojo are in the back me and Marvie here in the front with me while I drive. Madge will direct you to-..." and that's all I heard after I finally relized that she called me Marvie. I love it. I can't believe that she has a pet name for me. Ahhhh I love it._

_"Come on let's gooooo." Madge was at my front door trying to make us hurry up._

_"Okay, Okay were coming damnit." Kat says._

_And then we were out the door and in Madge's car. There was a Harley Davidson in front of Madge's house and apparently I wasn't the only one to see it because Gloss had asked ," Who's bike is that for. It's nice. Scratch that. It looks BEAST. I love the detail work on it." He sounded like he was in complete and utter awe. Then again he would be. He loves bikes as much as I love old cars. We each have one of our favorites. He has his favorite Harley. A 1967 Harley Davidson Heritage Springer. I on the other hand have a 1967 black chevy Impala. God that car is like my baby._

_"It's mine." Jojo said almost shyly." And I did the body work to." She said sounding proud. Which she sould be. It's black with red outlining it with words on the side and a figure. But we were to far to see it._

_So I asked,"What's on the side of it?"_

_"It says 'Mockingjay'.It's a bird that Katniss and I had found that was unknown to science and they said that it was a cross between a mocking bird and a blue jay. So we came up with Mockingjay. And on both sides of it I had put the bird in a circle and in one of them there is an arrow,for Katniss, and in the other one there is an axe in it, for me. Kat is the best with a bow and I'm not to bad with an axe. My dad used to own a lumber yard."_

**_Katniss' P.O.V._**

_I am utterly shocked._

_It took me two years to get anything out of Jojo about her family._

_And it took a question about her bike to spill it._

_I should have found these two years ago._

_And then I look into my rear-view mirror and see that her eyes are shiny and glistening. And when I look at Madge and nod my head to Jojo. She sees and then she has Gloss pull his head down so she can talk to him in his ear so that she could talk to him and before she could even say a word he looked at Jojo and say that a tear had slipped her eye and he launched his arm around her and started to wisper comforting words to her and she...she snuggled into him..._

_I look back at Madge and we both share a look that say the same thing. 'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?'_

_By the time we get to Uncle Brutus' house, Jojo is almost on Gloss' lap and he is wrapped up in her and I'm singing songs on the radio with Marvie and Magde. I know I have pet/nick names for everyone but when I say Marvie or think about Marvel I get this funny feeling and I just feel like hugging him. I don't know what it is but he has a pull that I can't get out of._

_When we get out of the car everyone that had followed us had started to take out their belongings and started towards the door. Then I saw that one person wasn't here._

_"Hey where'd Gale? I thought he was riding with you?" I asked Finn and Cato._

_"He said he had to do something. He said he'll be here later. Hey let's have pizza tonight!" Finnick has something up his sleeve and it ties to Gale. I don't know what it is but I am going to find out._

**_-TWO HOURS LATER-_**

_"Hey you guys let's play Truth Or Dare!" An over-excited Madge squeals._

_All at once everyone says,"OKAY!"_

_"Who's first?" I ask._

_"I'll be first. It was my idea." Madge says_

_"Okay. Truth or dare?" I ask with a smirk. I have something on my mind for when she says dare._

_"Dare?" She says with a quetioning look at me. Like she is scared for what I'm about to say._

_Good. She should be. And my smirk grows wider._

_"I dare you to..."_

**_Madge's P.O.V._**

_"OH HELL NO!" I yell and she smiles and evil smile. My eyes grow wide because I know what she is about to say..._

_"If you don't do the dare I'll come up with something worse." she paused for a dramatic affect."And you know it." She smirked._

_I don't know what the hell came over me but I said,"No."_

_"What was that?" Kat asked just to taunt me._

_"I said 'No' Kat and your just going to have to pick your brain for something different because I'm not going to go topless the rest of the game. Hell no I'm going topless and braless for the game. That's a little bit much don't you think?"_

_"Okay but that's your one and only skip so you have to do the next thing I say and you have no say in it." She put her pointing finger and her thumb on her chin like she was pretending to think. She already has something on her mind she is just trying to scare me."I dare you to...pause for dramatic effect and listen to me closly...You HAVE to open the anwser the door when someone knocks or rings the bell...but wait there's more...you have to do it COMPLETLY naked...told you you should have done the first one."_

_"Ha! Sorry to burst your bubble but there isn't going to be a knock or ring at the door. Everybody is already here. So HA ON YOU!" she must have not counted because everybody is al...read...y..."OH GOD! NO! YOU EVIL BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I sceam at her because there is only one person who isn't here yet. My crush._

_Gale Hawthorne._

_"OH MADGIEPOOOOO!" She says in a sing-song voice. "Did you forget that we are going to order pizza too?" She looks at me with fake innocence._

_"OH YOUR EVIL!"_

_"I warned ya. Hey Finn go get my laptop and pull up EVERY. SINGLE. Pizza place that delivers please?"She looks at me and smirks. "Next time don't walk into a room without knocking. That conversation was private conversation. And you just walked in. No knock. No nothing." She says with a smile that can only say one thing: Revenge._

_"Well if that's all let's get this game on the road." Cato said trying to get the subject to change._

_"HEY KAT! I GOT THE NUMBERS! WHAT TYPES OF PIZZAS? WE COULD GET ONE FROM EVERYONE OF THEM AND THEY WOULD ALL BE DIFFERENT THERE'S LIKE 50 OF THEM! LET ME CHECK!" When the number 50 came out of Finn's mouth I gulped and I'm positive that Kat heard it because she smirked at me. "MY BAD! THERE'S 70 OF THEM!"_

_"Looks like there is going to be a shit load of pizza here tonight. You people are going to be drunk off you asses with pizza this weekend. And then you people are going to be sick of pizza for a while because all of you sre tsking some home with you. OKAY FINN!GET ONE FROM EVERY. SINGLE. PLACE. AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE WE STILL HAVE A GAME GOING ON! DO YOU NEED HELP? I CAN SEND CATO!"Kat screamed up to the second story where Finn was happily helping in this fucked up plan as Kat's. I am so happy that I don't have to see into Kat's mind. It would scare the shit out of me._

_"Your just itching to get me naked, aren't cha`?" I ask this evil woman in front of me._

_"Nope just itching to embarres the living shit out of you. That's 70 times. 70 times some random dude is going to see you naked. And one very familiar to you. You remember his name right? Gale Hawthorne? Ring a bell?"_

_"Oh your evil." I snapped at her._

_"Thank you for the recognition. It's always nice to be recognized." She said with a smile on her face. "All is fair in love and war."_

_DING DONG_

_"oh shit." I muttered under my breath._

_Kat looks at me with a straight face and says ,"Strip. HEY FINN YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME DOWN HERE FOR THIS!"_

**-FINALLY...END OF THIS DAMN. LONG ASS. FLASHBACK...she could have been in a damn coma for the amount of time spent in this flash back-**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

And that's it. That's how I'm up here. After the 5th ding dong. It was my turn and it was Madge giving me the dare. It was Thresh who had me only doing dares for the rest of the game. He said that it was nothing personal. He just wanted to see what Madge could come up with. At that time I didn't think she could come up with anything good at all.

Boy was I wrong.

The dare was to get my ass up to the second floor to where I could still see the front of the house. And then get all the mattresses and pillows and blankets in the house. That's when I got scared.

After everyone rounded up everything she let out the rest of her plan.

"Okay Kat. You see how everything down here is stacked up? Yeah? Well you better because you will be jumping down from there into this stack of crap."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Okay now I was convinced.

Madge needed medication. Me too but I didn't make her jump off of a balcony onto a stack of pillows, blankets, and mattresses.

I just put in front of a bunch of teenage, hormonal boys. Naked.

"No. Just Revenge." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Alright. Jojo, you got 911 on speed dial. `Cause I'm about to do this."

"Got it," She said with the slightest bit of amusement on her face of concern.

"Okay just one thing. Madgiepoo?"

"Yes Kitty Kat?"

"If I break something your buying it."

Then I jumped and everything was like a rush. And in a blink of an eye everyone was around me in a circle. Marvel was the first to get to me and speak.

"Kat are you okay? Is anything hurt or broken or bruised?" He asked me in pure concern.

I popped my eyes open and screamed," THAT SHIT WAS FUN! I'M DOING THAT AGAIN!" Then I was fallowed by everyone and one by one we were all jumping onto the mattresses below. Finnick had even got a blanket and tied it around himself and said,"Look at me I'm a SUPER HERO! WATCH ME FLY!". After he 'flew'he said,"Well that didn't last long."

Madge was the only one not able to jump. She was also the one not dressed. The door had young teen guys with pizza boxes, literally lined-up at the door. There were a lot of happy boys tonight.

"Okay Guys! That was 73 God Damned pizzas. Now get your asses down here so we can finish this game and start to put a dent in these pizzas." Madge said with a laugh and after she glared at me.

It is now Gloss' turn and It was me giving the dare.

"I dare you tooooooo...Kiss Jojo." Both Jojo and Gloss' eyes widened with surprise. And both got pale in the face. Then they both looked at each other and leaned in. Gloss put his hand on her cheek and then...

DING DONG

"GOD DAMNIT MADGE I THOUGHT ALL THE PIZZAS WHERE HERE."I said and glared at her. Then I remember there is one person who isn't here yet."Strip Madge. The main reason for that dare is finally here."

"Oh you cruel and unusual bitch." Madge calls me.

"Oh stop you. Your making me blush." I say with sarcasm.

Then I look at Jojo and Gloss and see them making-out as the rest of the girls in the house make their way to see what happens in this moment of Madge and I send the boys upstairs like we did the whole night when she had to get naked. But I made sure either Jojo or I were always with her when she was at the front door. I let Jojo get her first kiss and close the living room doors so they can have some privacy.

When I get there Madge is at the front door with her hand on the door nob hesitating. So I come up behind her and rip the door open.

Madge's face is flushed and before she even notices it I put a blanket around her before Gale can see anything. I'm not that cruel. I don't want for the first time that Gale sees her naked that it be like this. I know he likes her and she likes him and as of a few months ago I tried to play match maker with those two. But when it comes to them they are too shy to talk to each other.

"Hey Madge!" Gale says with happiness pouring out of him.

She has to look down to see that I have a blanket around her. She silently thanks me with her eyes and turns to Gale,"Hey Gale I hope that your hungry as hell because we have pizza."

"Oh yeah! I'm in! I love pizza. It's my favorite food you know?" He is always telling himself to her. It is amazing what love does to you.

"Okay come on. You better like pizza. Cause your to be sick of it when this weekend is up." She says with giggles laced into her voice.

* * *

When we get back to the living room. I slowly open up the doors to see Gloss and Jojo eating some pizza.

"HOLY SHIT! That's a lot of pizza!" Gale takes note. There are pizza boxes EVERY WHERES. Empty , full and half full pizza boxes litter the floor, tables, couches, it's just everywhere.

"Yeah tell me about it." Madge mutters under her breath. And I have to hide my laugh. Jojo pulls her to the side with a duffel bag and says that they are going to go get PJs on. I decide to go with them.

When we come back all the guys are in sweatpants. Nothing else just sweatpants. But I'm not complaining. Hell if I'm saying anything, I'm cheering them on. I have see Finn and Cato like this along with Thresh. But Marvel is a whole different story.

I-I-I haaaa...I just relized that I just stuttered in my mind. I need to pick my jaw up from the ground and help the girls with there's because we are all staring at our own guys. Cashmere is ogoling over Cato. Marissa over Thresh. Jojo over Gloss. Madge over Gale and Me over Marvel. One of the guys, I think it was Finn, cleared their throat. We all looked away except for Jojo who walked up to Gloss and hugged him and said, more like screamed,"I FOUND MY SOULMATE!" we all busted out laughing. I think Jojo is in love.

He hugged her back and said,"I found my badass biker soulmate." That earned another round of laughs.

"Okay, Okay. Let's go to sleep before we die of laughter." I say and get into my sleeping bag. There are a lot of beds in the house, it's just the mattresses are still on the ground in front on the house in front of the stairs. We all get into sleeping bags. I just hope that Marvel is close to me.

And my wish is granted. He comes over and asks,"Can I sleep right here? My orignial spot has been taken by both Jo and Gloss. In the same bag." He asks and says with a hopeful look on his face and a smile on it to.

"Yeah sure." I say wit a smile hoping he doesn't here how happy I am that he asked me that.

Finn is on my left Marvel on my right. Everytime we sleep over here Finn is always right by my side. Cato is usually on my other side but right now he's over by Cashmere. I'm happy because she has a huge crush on him. She is sandwitched between Cato and Jojo, who is in the sleeping bag with Gloss. Madge is on the couch in a sleeping bag with Gale right in front of it. Thresh and Fox are in the middle of the room. For some reason Fox is on the table sleeping and I have no clue in hell how Thresh got under the table but he is and they both have there hands intertwined together. I am sandwitched between Finn and Marvel in the left side or the room directly across from Jojo, who is on the right side of the room. The couch is in-front of the door but has enough room to open the doors up.

* * *

_"Hey Marval!" I say just loud enough from the door of the cafeteria. _

_He runs up to me with a smile plastered on his face."Hey Kat. Do you think you can show me where the football coach's office is?" He asks me with hopeful eyes._

_"Yeah, on." I take his hand in mine and drag his towards the Gym. "His office is inside the gym but it will be faster if we cross the field." _

_He stops walking and I get jerked back a little from the sudden stop."What's wrong?" I ask him with concern._

_"Nothing. I just wanted to do something real quick."Before I know it his hands are on either side of my face and his lips are on mine. _

I am jerked awake but something breaking. Something glass.

Then I hear voices.

"Oh Shit." I whisper. Then I start to wake everyone up quietly. First I get Finn and Marvel. Then Cato, Cashmere, Jojo, and Gloss. Next I wake up Fox and pull her down from on top of the table. Just as Thresh gets from under the table, We hear footsteps coming closer to living room door.

I get everyone up and to the cellar door in the living room. It's dark but I would rather be blind then be caught by who ever is in this house.

We hear gunshots and screams of agony. Just as we shut the cellar door the living room door breaks open.

We are down in the cellar when we hear a voice. Not just any voice but the voice. The voice that has tried to destroy Uncle Brutus' bisness and tried to break up Uncle B and and E. And Cato notices the voice to.

We both say his name in unison.

"Boggs."

* * *

**Holy crap did you read that? I gave you a first kiss( although it was in a dream it still happened) A marvel pov. a slumber party. A naked madge. A free falling scene. A omg that just happened scene. A blush and holy shit he just asked that scene. A pregnant Enobra. A laugh my ass off scene. A dream scene. A break in scene. And a Holy shit it's him scene. THERE'S A LOT OF SCENES UP IN THIS BITCH! BE HAPPY! And I know you are just bursting at the seams waiting to see what happens next. Well I am already on it. I hope you liked all the damn scenes. This has been pretty much my mane focus since last year. I EVEN MISSED OUT ON 4 WHEELER MUD RIDING FOR THIS! DAMN IT! Well at least I can go over there when ever I want. I mean they are my Aunt and Uncle. Well till next time. I hope you liked it. There is WAY MORE to come! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short I know.**

**JUST PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE! IT HAD TO BE DONE! **

**Please just read this fucked up crap...I feel so horrible...I don't deserve reviews after this...**

**Just read the crap**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Find them I know they're in here somewhere. He left his presious little niece and nephew to watch this house. I don't care about the others. I want them! And I want them NOW!" Boggs ordered people around."My son told me they were here and what they did to him! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! I have stood in the shadows for to long! If I have them I have everything he loves! Now find those two bastards and bring them to me NOW! AND DON'T KILL THEM! WE'LL HOLD THEM FOR RENSOME! DON'T TOUCH A HAIR ON THEIR DAMN HEADS! I WANT THEM NOW! " Boggs was barking orders and everyone down in the cellar could here him loud and clear. Jojo had to grab Kat because she knew what she was about to do.

"No Kat. Your not doing this. I won't let you." Jojo said under her breath. Kat was putting up a fight and it took everyone to hold her back.

"If you don't let me go, I'll scream." Kat said in a vicious voice. "It's not like they'll hurt me. Who was top dog in Brutus' hand-to-hand combat and weapon combat? Me. They won't lay a hand on me. I swear it."

"I won't lett you go. I have to many people to lose you to. I'm not losing my sister!" Jojo was on the verge of tears. Then one broke out and she wipped it away furious that it got out. She composed herself and lifted her head. "If you. I go. Your not going out alone."

This brought a sad smile to Kat's face and she knew it was futile to even try to fight her against it."Okay. You and me till the end. Sisters forever."

"Together forever." With that Kat and Jojo got up and started to make their way to the door when suddely hands gripped both of their arms.

"When in the hell do you think your going?" Gloss, Finn, Cato, Thresh, and Marvel where holding them back.

"Let go. I'm warning you." Kat said with a calm tone.

"No."Cato said with confidence that was about to be lost because Kat used a pressure poing and he blacked out and all the hands that were on them let go and backed away knowing that what happened to Cato would happen to them if they didn't back off.

"Watch after Tweetle Dee here. Please?" Kat said as she said as her and Jo walked out of the cellar.

"Ahh. Decided that you couldn't win so you give yourself up? Where's your pothetic friend? Cato is it? Get em'," Hey told his people and then their were 20 people on them.

"You got 10 and I got 10?" Jojo asked with a smirk.

"You know it." Kat said with an evil smirk of her own.

Then two of the guys, the biggest ones, tried to rush them ,but Kat had seen this before in training and teaching. She quickley found their weaknesses and attacked. The guy with red hair's stance was way off and it was easy to pull his leg from under him once on the ground, Kat did one solid hit to the face and he was out cold.

While with Jo, her attacker was a little bit more trained. Therefor a little harder. All that she had to do was when he was close enough use his pressure point and he was down spazzing out. She just looked at him and said,"Maybe this is just to easy. These bitches go down like flies."

"I know right! They are pathetic." Kat said all the while having a guy sprint after her with full force trying to take her down and she was just holding up a conversation with Jo. She kicked the guy square in the chest and did a right hook to the second guy coming to her. " God where did her find these poeple? ?"

Jojo was laughing her ass off and looked at another guy straight n the face and raised an eyebrow and said," Bring it." She smirked when her tried to rush her. He tried to punch her. She narrowly missed. She punched his gut and then kneed him in the groin. He went down holding him self with a grunt of agony. While down she lifted his chin gently and said," Too easy." Before punching him out cold. They were all down and they had one more to go.

Boogs.

"Where did he go?" Jojo asked with the slighest bit of concern.

"I don't know he was here a-" She got cut off by a gunshot.

Jojo looked at Kat.

Jojo looked down to the right side of her body and there was red blossoming on her shirt."NOO!" Jojo screamed and then Kat just collapsed. Jojo was by her side a second before her head hit the ground. "Your going to be okay. It's okay I got. Your not leaving me. Together forever. Sisters till the end. Remember? Your not supposed to leeave yet. Nope your not leaving me. I won't let it happen." Jojo was cring at this point. She had lost so many people. She was NOT going to lose her best friend. He rock. Her sister. "FINNICK! CATO! THRESH! CASH! SOMEBODY! HELP!" She was screaming. She didn't even notice that they were right next to her.

Finnick was already on the phone with the hospitol. And Fox was already in the kitchen looking for a medical kit. Cato was beating the living shit out of the guy who shot his Kitty Kat. All he could see was red. Marvel was holding the hand that Jojo wasn't and Gloss was wrapped around Jojo trying to calm her down. Thresh piling up all the people that Jojo and Kat had disabled. They were all out cold. None of them had guns on them except the guy that Thresh had to pry Cato off of.

When the ambulane had finally gotten there. Everybody was trying to get into the ambulance with their Kitty. But only one got to get in with her and that was Jojo. She had to threaten the medics that if she couldn't get in with her they would be next. They emmiediatly let her in. When she got in she started to whisper to a limp Katniss. "Your going to be okay. I am not letting you leave me. You can't leave me. We still haven't you on a date with Marvel, yet. Yeah I know you like him. You can't trick me. I know you do. You may not know it but you like him. I know it. If you and him get married and I marry Gloss we could be real sisters. He does to you know. H elikes you too. He's just shy. He was like you before we became friends. I know you don't like for me to bring up how we became friends but thank you. Thank you so much. If it wans't for you I wouldn't be here. And I'm going to be here with you through everything. I'm not leaving your side."

"Mam. I'm sorry but she's in a coma from blood loss. She can't hear you. Her heart rate is down but she's not dead. She is going to be in ICU for a while. It's going to be about a week and a half or two weeks tops before she wakes up. I'm sorry." A woman was trying to tell Jojo this as carfully as possible.

"I don't care just fix her! You can't let her die! I won't let it happen! Do some doctor mirical crap and fix her! It's okay Kat. Your going to be okay. Your not leaving me for a very long time. If ever. You still have to become my sister." Jojo was in tear the whole trip to the hospitol. When they rushed her to trew the doors, Everybody was already there. When the medics got to the emergency room they had to bring Katniss to emergeny surgury to remove the bullet that was lodged in a rib. Her rib was broken on contact.

When they got to the doors they said that Jojo couldn't go in. "NO I'M NOT LEAVING HER SIDE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

That was when everybody had to hold Jo back from ripping off the doctor's head. Gloss had wrapped himself around Jo. She was now bawling in his shirt. He was murr-murring things into her hair. Every one else was in tears. Gloss was in tears holding Jojo on a chair outside in the waiting room. Cato wand Cashmere were holding eachother crying on eachother. Finnick was in a corner balled up into himself sobbing and waiting for the news on his Kitty Kat. Thresh and Rissa were just holding eachother to shocked and sad to do anything. Rissa was stradling Thresh, with her head in his chest looking straight at the door waiting for a doctor to come out and tell them that there bravest, stongest, and most caring friend was going to be okay. Thresh had his head in the crook of Rissa's neck waiting for the same thing. Cato and Finn had called Prim and who brought Rue with them to tell them that Kat was shot and in the hospitol. Prim was right by Finnick. Finnick stiffened when the little girl wrapped her arms around him. But soon recovered. He brought Prim to his chest and stooked her hair, letting her cry herself to sleep. Finnick was whipering to her that her sister was going to be okay. Prim was like a sister to him. He would do anything for the Everdeen girls. Though he didn't know that Prim looked up to him, along with Cato, as a father figure. She knows what happened to her real father and Finnick, along with Cato, had filled that spot in her life. They would never replace her father. But they were so damn close to her she felt like as long as they were there , she was safe. Katniss on the other hand lookes at both Cato and Finnick as a brother figure. Finnick didn't know this information so he vowed that when she woke up he would tell her how he felt for her.

He doesn't know that he won't like her anwser.

**Jojo's P.O.V.**

Katniss.

My poor Katniss. I should have checked to see if any of the bastards had weapons. This is all my fault. "This is all my fault." I whispered in a broken voice, that went along with my broken heart.

"No it's not. Don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault. You didn't know that there would be a gun involed. She's going to be okay. You'll see. She is gong to come back to you." Gloss told me in a soothing voice that help the slightest bit. But I won't be okay until she is up , talking, walking, and has her eyes wide open telling me that she's okay.

"How can you be so sure?" I snapped at him. I'm not mad at him I'm mad at myself. But he is just in the line of fire of my very brutal mood.

"I can't but, you see all these people in here? They are here because they love her. You love her. And I know with that much love, she can't go anywhere. There are to many prayers, to much hope, and a lot of love to keep her here. She's going to be okay." He reassured me.

Damn he has a way wiht words. That just put me a ease the slightest bit." Okay but-" I was cut of by a door opening. I was the first person to be up and alert.

"Katniss Everdeen?" A doctor said with a calm voice. Probably trying to keep everybody calm.

"I have the results."

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE! I JUST DID THIS BECAUSE I WAS GETTING EVERYBODY CLOSER TOGETHER! SHE IS ****_NOT_****GOING TO DIE! I SWEAR ON MY DOG'S GRAVE! And for the Boggs lovers (FishFlapper) PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DO! BUT PLEASE DON'T! AND coming up Finnick's confession MAYBE! I put that part about Finn Kat and Prim to assure you that this is a KARVEL and he is NOT going to like her DOESN'T KNOW IT BUT SHE IS IN LOVE WITH MARVEL! And you will have his mind on this next chapter... I think...AND BELIEVE ME I WILL FIX THIS FUCKED UP SHIT! I promise you! Well I'm off to fixing this fucked up crap...I feel terrible...so I'm off and leave me your thoughts on how much of a horrible person I am... I know I am so oh well I have it coming at me anyways...Bye...**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Jojo's P.O.V.**

"Is she okay?" I asked the doctor that came out.

"Yes, she is a live. But she is in a coma from blood loss. during the ride here." He pauses to what I can only hope is to find the right words."She died on the way here. But she is doing okay now. Her vitals are normal but we will keep her in ICU for a few days. Just to make sure she is positively okay."

"Can we see her?" Prim asks with hopeful eyes

"Yes you may. But please no loud noises. And if she does happen to start to stir around, although the chances are slim to none right now, call a nurse or find me, please. We brought her to the 5th floor, which is ICU. Her room is 1721 B. Thank you and remember this is a hospital so please keep your voices down." With that he walks back threw the doors.

But I didn't see him I was out the door and on the elevator the second I heard the floor and room number. My thought drifted off to Kat. I can't believe this happened to her. Of all people and of all lives this happened to her and her life. This isn't fair. To her, Prim, me, her friends, and anybody else that has ever been in contact with her. Katniss is special to everyone.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a ding. I'm finally on the 5th floor. I sprint to the nurses desk and ask," Which way to 1721 B?"

"Go all the way down this hall," she points down the left hall," Then take a right and it should be on you left." She finishes with a forced smile.

I don't even say thank-you and start sprinting down the left hall and take a sharp right turn. I don't have time to waste. I need to get to my Kat to make sure that nothing happens to her while I'm not there. I vaguely hear a high pitched,"Your welcome." I pay no mind to it. I slow down to look for 1721.

I begin to whisper to my self the door number,"1716...  
1717...  
1718...  
1719...  
1720...  
AH-HA! 1721! I found you!" I slowly open up Kat's door. When I'm in I look at the bed and see my Kat lying on a stiff white bed. She is in a room by herself. I rush over and pull up a chair to the side of her bed. I take her limp hand into mine and start to whisper to her even though she can't hear me.

I began to talk,"It's okay Kat I'm here. I am NOT leaving until you wake up and can leave with me. I know for a fact that you hate being weak and probably don't want me right here like this making you look even more weak, but right now I don't give a shit what you want. If I look weak right now you do to. I almost lost you for good. You won't believe it but I actually cried today. Multiple times. In front of people. While being held. And thank God you can't hear me right now. I would be even more embarrassed right now than I already am." I want to say more but I am cut off by a door opening and a flash of blonde hair that whizzes past me to the other side of the bed and grasps Kat's other hand.

"Katniss! Katniss I am so glad that your alive! I love you Katniss. You can't leave us Kat." Prim is in tears and at some point let go of Kat's hand and grasps onto Katniss' neck in a hug. I get up and wrap my arms around Prim. I bring her over to my chair and sit her down on my lap and calm down my other little sister. She is like a girl version of Hunter, my late little brother. I grasp Kat's hand once again and rub Prim's back in a soothing gesture while telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Even though it's not.

It's my fault she got shot. I let my sister, MY FAMILY, get shot. I have to make this up to her.I don't know how-OH! I know how...

* * *

**Marvel's P.O.V.(at the hospital waiting outside of Kat's door.)**

So I'm waiting outside of Kat's room. I'm a nervous reck along with Finnick and Cato. Thresh is trying to calm Marissa down. Cashmere is trying to calm Cato down. I I didn't know any better I would say that Cashmere and Gloss are brother and sister. But that could be true. He was put up for adoption like me and Rue. Finnick and I are trying to calm little Rue down. I then tell Finnick that I got Rue. He just nods and walks to the opposite side of Kat's door and balls into himself again like before. Ms. Everdeen is the first to get up.

"I can't take this anymore!" She yell/whispers and then runs into Kat's room. Seconds later we hear Jo scream something, but the door muffles it. We all hear crying. By now all of our heads are looking at the door. Two minutes later Ms. Everdeen runs out of the room sobbing.

As she makes it down the hall, we all look after her as she retreats. When she is out of sight everyone looks back at the door. Gloss gets up and goes into the room. Then everyone looks back at each other and shares glances. Finnick and Cato share a glance that I can only decifer as pure concern and hurt.

Everyone else looks back at the door thinking the same thing. But I say it out loud."What the hell was that?" But I say it low enough so that nobody can hear me.

* * *

**Jojo's P.O.V.(just before Katherine runs into the room)**

I just got Prim to sleep. She cried he little eyes out, until she finally went down from exhastion. The next thing I know the door crashing open and Katherine stands there in all her glory.

I have always hated Katherine because of what she did to my Katniss and Prim. I can't believe that she would do that to her own children. Who does that. Check out of the world and leave two young girls to fend for themselves. I mean I know you lost your husband but damn. They lost a dad and a mother on the same day. Kat didn't even know me and she still saved me from... Any ways. It takes Katniss to get shot for her to even acknowledge her. Are you kidding me!? That's bullshit! Now I'm pissed. She has no right to be here. It's not like she gave a shit about Kat before this.

"You can go now. I can take care of my own daughter now." She told me with a straight face filled with a serious and pointed look, like I was the one that left Kat at the young age of 9 to fend for herself and about a 2 year old Prim.

"Like you have any right to kick me out." I scoff. Is she for real?

"I do have a right this is MY daughter we are talking about here. My poor Katniss." She started to cry. My poor Katniss. She has got to be joking...right?

"OH! So NOW your going to act like a mother!? It took Katniss getting shot for you to actually notice her!? Are you kidding me?! What happend when she was 9?! Huh?! What happened then?! Your lucky your still right here right now. Your lucky that I haven't reported you. You haven't been reported because of 's the only reason your right here and not in prison for abandonment of a minor. Katniss was 9. 9! And she was a better mother than you! Prim looks to me and Katniss for mother advice! Not you! Now get out! Get out of my sister's hospital room!" I yelled at was just standing there, crying. She doesn't deserve to cry. I got deadly calm, and cold,"Now." At that she ran out of Kat's room and Prim was now up and latch to me crying again.

"Jo?"

"Yeah Prim?"

"Are you okay?" Prim looked up to me with questioning eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay. You can lay back down now. She won't come back in here anymore. She's scared of me." I said with a slight dark chuckle. Surprisingly Prim chuckled to.

"Yeah I think she is. Hey, can I ask you a question?" She asked shyly.

"Of course you can."

"Can I-Can I call you sis like tell people that you are my sister? I mean you look a lot like Katniss. And you are just like my sister. Can I can you or Jojo like everyone else." Prim asked with hopeful eyes.

This brought a smile to my face. She actually thinks of me as a 's so sweet." Of course you can. You know I have always thought of you as a sister right?"

"Really?"

"Really.

"Then I guess there was no need to as-" Prim was cut off by the door being opened.

"I swear to all things that are holy. If that is you Katherine. You better start running because I will come after you and it won't be with just me claws." I tell the mystery person, but I'm surprised to a who I see walk from behind the curtain.

"Hey, are you okay? There was screaming and crying and an old lady running down the hall way." He has one of his eyebrows arched.

Prim and I exchange a look and burst out are just like sisters.

"Well I guess I was right when you said she was scared of you. And she should be scared of you sis." Prim says between laughing.

"Yeah. And yes Gloss I'm okay. You can sit down by us if you would like. I would really like you to meet Prim officially." He gets the other chair in the room and brings it up to sit by me. "Prim this is Gloss. I don't think that's his real name but, that's the name he told me. Gloss this is Prim Katniss' blood sister, and my pretty much sister. I have know her pretty much her whole life. I helped Kat raise her."

They shake hands and then Prim goes on to tell him about Buttercup. I hate that damn cat. I know Kat does too, but if it makes Prim happy then we are both happy. That ca hates me and to be honest I hiss at it when it hisses at me. I don't hate cat's just him.

About twenty minutes later Prim has fallen asleep on me again. I get Gloss to pick her up and bring her to the small couch in the room. We soon find out that it pulls out by the arms and makes it a longer couch. When we get Prim situated, We look out into the hall to see almost everyone sleeping either on chairs, under chairs, or just flat out in the middle of the hall sleeping like Finn is. The nurses have to step over him to get down the hall. A nurse comes up to us and asks if we can move him into the room. We nod and go to wake up Cato.

"Cato! get your ass up. We need to move Finn. He's sprawled out in the middle of the hall." I shake him awake. When that doesn't work I go into Kat's room and get a cup of water. I walk back out and tell Cato,"If you don't get up you'll regret it."

He doesn't move so I pour the cup of water on his face. He springs up and yell,"What the hell! Jo! Really?"

"Yes now shut the hell up there are patients sleeping and nurses walking around Finn in the middle of the hall. We need to get him in Kat's room. That's if your strong enough." I say with a challenging voice and an arched eyebrow. He never backs down from a challenge and I don't want to move Finn.

"Is that a challenge?" He asks with a smirk.

"Take it how you will."

He goes over to Finn and picks him up bridal style. This is too comical. Finn has his thumb in his mouth and is saying things in his sleep. He has a smile on his face too. It's actually pretty cute. But when I listen closely to what he is saying I hear him saying things like,'Katniss',and 'I love you'. God I hope he doesn't still have a crush on Kat. It will screw up my plan to repay her. I open up Kat's door and see that Gloss has taken the liberty to switch both of the chairs and got chairs without arms on them with a third chair, and lined them up. He really is a nice guy. I have never felt this way before. Ever. Maybe he is the one for me. But first I need to get Kat and Marvel together. We put Finn down on the chairs and grab one of the many blankets that Ms. Hawthorne brought with her. She must have known that we weren't leaving Kat for a while. She brought blankets, pillows, toothbrushes, ect. She knows us so well.

We go back out to the hall after getting Finn situated. We bring blankets for everyone asleep in the hall way. Cato goes back to sit with Cashmere. He snuggles up to her and to be honest, they make a cute couple. I put a blanket over Thresh, who is somehow situated under the chairs that Fox is sleeping on. I don't understand it, but I don't question it. I put a blanket on Fox and Rue and when I go to put a blanket on Marvel he startles me by saying,"I'm not cold, but thank you."

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask, well pretty much tell him to get his ass over by me so I could talk to him.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

**I'm SORRY! You should know me by now. I like cliffhangers...And you can't do shit about it...BUT if you review and ask me I MIGHT...AND I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ANY BETTER..._MIGHT!_ Give you a HINT about 1 and I mean ONE THING! It could be from any chapter...ANY! I'll give you a list of what I will hint at**

**1.)What happened with Haymitch and Effie at the store?**

**2.)How did Rue and Prim get on the subject of Gloss liking Jojo.**

**3.)What were some things that were discussed between Kat and Peeta after getting the living shit knocked out of him?**

**4.)What is the New-Guy-Friend Ritual?**

**5.)UMMMMMM...Why do I like cliffhangers so much?**

**6.)What will Jojo talk to Marvel about?**

**You can also give me ideas of what could happen next. I love random peoples ideas...they're pretty awesome...sometimes...If you suggest something I will try my best to put it in here.  
**

* * *

**I would like to recommend some Authors **

**1.)I-piTy-Da-FoOl-Wake,You Saved Me, I Save You,Rain On Me, AND PRETTY MUCH ALL OF HER STORIES!**

**2.)Ceasar Flickerman-Marvellous and Crazy**

**3.)Bellanaor116-The Raging Storm At Sea**

**4.)I LOVE ALL OF THEIR STORIES BUT IF I WERE TO KEEP GOING THERE WOULD BE LIKE 8000 MORE WORDS...**

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait... I think I did good...I don't know really... And asyou can tell I have changed the title and summary. Sorry but I had to change it because this chapter pretty much demanded it to be changed so I did. And really I like this title better than  
**

**"Different Love" I think "Be There For Me" will suit this story better after this chapter... Please enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

I have no idea what happend. One second I'm fighting off weak guys with Jojo. Then I feel searing pain on my right side, I think it was my shoulder. And then the next thing I know I hear screaming, and loud sirens going off, being lifted, bright lights. And then I saw him.

I saw my dad.

_"Hey, my Little Fighter. Im proud of you, you know that? I really am." My dad said to me while he walked towards me. I had tears in my eyes._

_"Where am I dad? I've missed you so much."I said as I hugged him."I love you dad. But where are we?" I asked scared because I know my dad is dead. Unless this was all a horible hard dream/nightmare. I love my dad but I don't want anything to change. I met Jojo and Madge and now maybe I can have Marvel. He seems nice enough, but after Peeta I need to stay on gaurd. But I have a feeling its to late for me. I think I like him, even more than Peeta I think, But why would he like me? I'm just a broken girl, with a broken family, broken friends, a broken past, and just overall broken. Why would he want to help pick the pieces up and glue them back together? Peeta said he would and look what he did. He cheated on me and with my least favorite person on the face of the planet. I wonder if he forgot who my friends are. Well besides that, I an completley mortified of what is happening right now. So I ask again,"Dad where are we?"_

_"Well, Sweetie. Your at the half-way point. The half-way point to heaven. When you get here Heaven sends a loved one and the loved one decides if its your time or not if they can. This time I can decide. But most of the time people can't. I'm sending you back to everyone down on Earth. Prim and your friends need you. I know that you being you, your not going to forgive her. I know that you're at least trying to be nice. But please look after her for ?" I nod and he goes on," Thank-you. I don't have much time, but I want you to know that I trust that you will make the best deciseions to your ability. I love you more than any thing. You and Prim were and still are my world. And on another note. If you don't kick that Peeta kid's ass. I will hang you by your toes in the middle of the night. I can't believe he did that. You know if I was still alive he would be dead. Now I want you to take care of Prim and all your friends. But I want you to be safe and take care of yourself too. And please make sure when you marry, that you're sure of him. I don't want to see you hurt anymore than you have already been. I'm sorry that I left. I had no control over it. I'm sorry for your mother. But please don't blame her. Just take everyday as if it were your last. Make every decision so you won't regret it. Regret nothing. I'm going to be there every step of the way like I have since you were born. I won't be there physicaly but mentally and and your heart. I love you my little fighter. Say hi to everyone for me. Tell Prim I love her and your mother too. I'll be there every step of the way. And by the way trust that Marvel kid. I have a good feeling about him. But make sure you listen to your hear and gut feeling. Always listen to those two. Listen to your mind but let your heart lead the way. I love you my Little Fighter and don't forget that. It's time for you to go now. I love you but it's not your time right now. Take care of your sister for me. I love you." He says slowly backing up into a bright light. The light is blinding and I'm slowly being dragged back._

_"Dad? Dad what's happening? Dad! DAD! DAAAAAAAAADDD!"_

And now I'm bored as hell and can't move anything. But I can hear people. At first I heard crying that sounded like Jojo. I just wanted to spring up and tell her that I'm okay. But nothing.

Absolutely nothing happened.

And all I can do is sit here and listen to people whisper. I just want something. Something to fill my ear holes.

Music.

Read me a book.

Put a movie on.

TALK TO ME!

**SOMETHING!**

But no.

Nothing.

Because they are to scared to be loud around me.

This shit is boring.

Where's Prim?

I wonder where my mother is? Oh yeah Jojo threw her out.

That was hilarious. And deserved every bit of it. She left me and I couldn't say shit about it to her because I'm in a damn coma. I'm going to have to thank Jojo for that. Probably can't go home again. But then again what is home?

To me home is where a family lives. I haven't had a home since my dad died. He was the glue that kept us together. The one who would bring to the ice-cream shop over any kind of accomplishment. The one who would buy my mother flowers everyday just because. The one who would bring me on camping trips. Just the two of us. When he left the glue got chipped and started to peel away. I don't think I can every be whole again.

I wonder what he meant about Marvel. "I have a good feeling about him" is what he said. What does that mean. He doesn't think Marvel's a rapist/killer machine on a rampage of mass murder in every country, and on the run from cops since birth? I mean what he said could mean anything. Does he think Marvel would be a good friend? That he coul treat me right? That Marvel could love me like he did my mother? That he would be a good father to my- okay I don't think that I should think anymore. At least not that train of thought. Why would Dad think that of Marvel? I mean I hardly know the guy. I mean there was that spark between us on our first meet. And then there's how I get lost in his eyes. And then there's how I get intoxicated by his natural smell. And how every time we accidentally bump hands or shoulders or knees he leaves a burning sensation left at the point of where we touched. And then there was that dream I had of the kiss. All my thoughts now a days are just filled with Marvel. Like how it would be to kiss him. Or run my hands through his hair. It just looks so soft and touchable. Or how soft yet rough his hands look. Or how he's always so observant of everything. Or how I can't control my heart-beat or breathing when he sit next to me or is even in the same room. But the thing is, why? Why is this happening to me? Why him and not Peeta? Or Finnick? Or Cato even? Why Marvel? And why now?Why not before Peeta and not after he hurt me? Was this supposed to be a sign? Was Dad telling me something, without saying a thing? Dad was always confusing like that. But then again I am almost completely like him.

You know what I need to tell Jojo about Marvel and Dad and I need to tell Prim about what dad said about watching over us and being there every step of the way.

I'm getting out of this boring ass crap right now. I can't take it any more. These people are boring. I'm surprised at what I hear next that comes out of the room I'm in. I sounds like Jojo and... Marvel?

"Here I have to go and get some clothes and I'm going to bring everyone home to get clothes. I'll get Gloss to get your clothes. Just sit here they said that she won't wake up till probably a week from now. So she shouldn't be much trouble. Just sit here and keep her company, okay? Okay! good! I'll be going then." Then there was some shuffling and then a door slamming. Yep. Jojo has left the room. There is some more shuffling and then I hear a chair moving. I felt something touch my hand and then there were sparks again.

Marvel.

And now I can tell he's closed because I can smell him. He smells of the woods still but dulled out. This room smells sterile. But I can still smell the woods that remind me of Dad. Maybe it's a sign also. I don't know. I just like the smell of him. And I have just classified myself as a creep that smells people. But seriously! He smells like Dad! Dad always smelled like the woods. Dad, why so cryptic with your messages?

"Hey Katniss. I don't know if you can hear this-"He starts.

'I can' I think.

"-but I want you to know that I will be there for you. For everything. Jojo told me what your mother did to you and Prim-"

'Damn you Jo'

"-and about what happened to your Father-"

'Is nothing kept to themselves when I'm out cold?'

"-and I want you to know that I will help pick the pieces up. If you like it or not. I want and am going to help. I know I haven't known you very long, but I just feel...I just feel like I want to protect you forever and and be there for you. Ever since my eyes met yours I felt like you were the one. Katniss I think your the one for me. It's to bad you can't hear me because...because I think I love you." I then feel a pair of warm lips press against my forehead. "And I'm never leaving."

Well I think I'm going to try and get up tomorrow... HOLY SHIT! DID THAT JUST HAPPEN? Holy shit! He said he thinks he loves me. Not like. No. But Love! And that he's never leaving. I think I know what Dad meant when he said that he had a good feeling of Marvel.

Dad knew he was going to do this. Dad just gave me a heads-up. Dad was giving me his approval of Marvel. That's why he said follow my heart and gut feeling. Because right now my heart right now is saying to jump up and say that I love him too. My gut is saying to kiss him. But my min is saying to hold on and think this through and make sure that I'm positive that I want this before I jump the gun. I think I should keep it slow with Marvel. I want him in my life but, just not all at once. But his lips. They look so kissable.

Yeah... Thanks Dad! (note the sarcasm)

* * *

**Okay this chapter took to damn long. But I'm not giving excuses. I know they don't work. I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. And Liked. And who is following this story! By the way my keyboard is being an asshole and won't type correctly. If there are missing letters I'm sorry. And if there are double and triple letters I'm sorry. Need a new laptop. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to be getting to work on the next chapter right now BUT I would love to hear what you would like to see when Kat wakes up...Finn's going to be in it but in Kat's pov. I THINK! THINK! HIS conffession is up next. But will there be one? Just cause I say it MIGHT happen doesn't mean it has too. BUT I can promise a camping trip...on a weekend trip after school fo Kat will be better and I can almost promise something big will happen. Well I hoped you liked it...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:I had fun writing this chapter! But your going to be mad and I under stand...I HOPE I MAKE YOU AT LEAST CHUCKLE...even a little giggle would be good...Please review! READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM! YOU'LL WANT TO!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I WISH I DID BUT SADLY I DON'T...so don't remind me **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

Okay so by the time I have finished my inner debate that turned into war, then revolution, then rebellion, and then something finally won, but I think it took like 20 years to come to this conclusion of who/what won.

My heart.

My heart is telling me that yes I do want to love Marvel how he loves me. That yes I should love him back. That yes I should let him in. That yes to let him help me pick the pieces up. He reminds me so much of Dad. It scares me really. It scares me to know that Dad has given me permission to move on and let someones else be there for me like he was. To let someone else be the glue to hold the family together. Excluding my mother. Dad was right though. I do need to keep an eye on her still even though I will never trust or respect her like I use to. Those two got thrown out the window when she left me at nine years old to fend and carry the world on my back, by myself. Like Jojo said when I first told her what she did to me, she may have lost a husband, but I lost my daddy and mother. All on the same day. I heard when she came in and told Jojo to get out so she could "take care of me." I was like really? Now of all times? I was rooting Jojo on silently in my head. She had no right to come in here and try to make my sister get out of my hospital room. But I will tell her that Dad said "Hi" and I will keep an eye out for her. But that's as far as I will go.

I just can't believe that I'm going to let myself go through with letting myself be loved like I should.

Okay. I don't know how long I have been thinking for, but I can't take this silence anymore.

Okay, here I go.

And... finger. move.

Move finger.

Nothing.

Okay maybe if I take a more hostile aproch it will move.

Fucking move you god damn finger! I controle you bitch! You listen to your master and MOVE DAMNIT!

Nothing.

Maybe a calm and collective aproach?

Come on finger. Please move?

Nothing! This damn finger is going to be cut the fuck off for not listening to me!

Okay last approach before I go to the toes.

Okay finger. If you move I promise that I will bring you to go get a manicure. Okay? So move please?

And guesse what? It moves!

I should have thought of that in the first place.

Okay now Hand. Move.

It's moving! YES! I am back in controle of my body! Damnit!

Now I have to get a manicure. God Jojo is never going to let me live it down.

Okay. Arm. Move. Please! I am on a roll here.

Yes it moved. Okay. Now head turn to the side.

Okay it is now going from side to side but I stop it from doing so because I can almost gaurentee that it looks weird and would probably call an exorcist, or worse, a doctor.

Okay now finally Eyes.

Okay eyes you have to open so you can see Marvel's beautiful eyes. And yes. I DID just saw beautiful, becausethey are.

Okay my eyes are now slowley opening.

What's up with these bright ass lights? Oh that's the sun. Still close the curtain. It's to damn bright.

Due to the brightness of the damn sun, I am temporarally blind. Damn you sun.

Okay. Blindness now gone, I begin to look around and take in my surroundings. I look to my side and see a sleeping Marvel. He has his forehead down on my bed on top of mis arm. One of his hands is holding onto the my right hand, It's the one without the finger I threatened to cut off. His breathing is uneven. He must not be sleeping. He must be thinking.

I smile. Even when he's not trying to he is cute. Now is my chance.

I reach my hand out and touch his hair. I start to pet it. He stiffens and slowly looks up towards me. His big green eyes are wide and are rimmed with red. Like he was crying. "Your awake."

"Yeah. I had to threaten to cut one of my left fingers off to get up. That I could have delt with. But I had to bargain with it. I now have to get a manicure. Jojo is never going to let me live it down." He chuckles. I get serious. "I heard what you said." His eyes widen.

"I meant every word. I am never leaving you. I want to help put the pieces together, and be there for you. I. Am. Never. Leaving, Kat. If you like it or not, I am going to stay and carry out my mission." He said with the most serious face I have ever seen on him. He's dead serious.

This makes me smile."I see why Dad gave his approval." He smiles largley.

"He did?" He asks shyly and hopefully. It's cute.

"Yeah. He said that he has a good feeling about you." I tell him with a soft voice. His smile gets even bigger, if that's possible. I think his teeth are even brighter than that damn blinding sun." Can you turn the light on and close the curtain please. But do it in that order. The lights first and then curtain."

He nods and does as he's asked. All with a huge smile on his face. I have one on my own face so I'm not one to talk. "How long have I been out?"

"Well the doctors said that you were suppossed to be out till next week. You were admitted yesterday. I must say, you are a fighter." This brings a sad smile to my face.

"Yeah. That's what Dad used to call me. Speaking of which. I need to kick Jojo's ass. Just cause I'm out cold, doesn't mean she could sell a tell-all-about, about me. But if she told you she must have had good reason. I think your the first person that she told of my Father though. But my mother on the other hand. We're lucky if Jojo doesn't attack or scream at her, after first glance at each other. I can tell you what, when Jo yelled at my mother, THAT was the second most entertaining and heart-warming thing that I had heard since I was knocked out." I said with an amused smirk on my face.

"What was the first?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"What was he first thing?" I ask him. He nods." The most heart-warming thing that was said to me since Iwas out cold was..."I pausefor dramatic affect. "What you said to me not to long ago. I can't believe it but I am going to llet you help me. I know it sounds weird but... I-I think...I think Iloveyoutoo." I say the last part super quick. He looks confused. So I enlighten him."I said I think I love you too." I say in a soft and low voice. I am truley and utterly embarressed. I have only said that to three people. Jojo. Prim. And Dad. "I guesse I can add you to the list." He has the biggest smile on his face. I wonder if it hurts?

"What list?" He asked with that damn smile and and confused face. I swear he gets cuter-my bad, handsom-er-er-er. That. By the minute.

"The list of people that I have ever said that I love you to. Your numer four. After Dad, Prim, and Jojo." His smile gets bigger. Okay I am officially curious. "Doesn't that hurt?" I ask pointing to his smile. I have one of my own own but not that big.

He nods."You said you think you love me." His eyes are full of life. And they literally sparkle. I didn't think that was possible. But then again, it's Marvel. He never stops doing the impossible. His eyes sparkle like a star and he got me to love again. Yep. Full of surprises. "And I think it's stuck." I laugh lightly. Then I see that he's serious.

"Oh! Let me help." I say and then put my hands on either cheek and start to rub small circles. I keep eye contact. "You know. I think your the one for me too. You know I never even told Peeta that I loved him. I didn't. It never felt...It didn't right with him. No spark. But with you...You I feel the spark everywhere, everytime we bump hands or knees or shoulders. I-I never felt like this before. I want you around all the time. I want your jokes around all the time. I want to touch your hair. Which by the way is very soft, as I predicted." He chuckles at that after I say that we just stare at each other. We don't need words. We don't know alot each other, but we have this connection. We have a spark that creates a fire within us that can't be tamed. Apart we are a small flame,but together. Together we are wild fire. We balance each other out. I am so glad that Dad gave his permission, because I don't think. I know Marvel is my one true.

Then like we can read echothers mind we both start to lean in. Just as our lips are about to touch, the door flies open and before we can get past the initial shock of what is happening Jojo comes in and looks at us.

My hands on his cheeks, our faces so close to the point where we both litteraly breath each other in. And the biggest part.

I'm awake.

And glad to be.

* * *

**AN: Wow...Well just to let you know there shall be many more almosts in this story...but remember that camping trip I told you about? Yeah something is going to happen...There may even be a bear involved...No joke...There may be a bear...or wolves...something scary...Well hopped you liked this chapter...I think I'm going to be putting them in school the chapter after next...I honestly can't wait for tha chapter...MUSIC CLASS!...I can't sing for shit...but these character can...Can't wait! AND I'M WRITING IT! I Love writing this story! Maybe I'll start a Finnick/Katniss story...Maybe they could be in summer camp with the whole Hunger Games crew? I don't know Maybe!**

* * *

**OH! BEFORE I GO! I HAVE TO GIVE A FEW SHOUT OUTS!**

**ice-in-fire**

**I-piTy-Da-FoOl**

**WithMyDarkSide**

**Grammar41Nazi(I am one)**

**swishyla**

**Jevlover516**

**THGames75**

**FishFlapper**

**Hollowplaces**

**THGfan12**

**THGgoddess4ever**

**Forget-To-Breath**

**Joshhutchersonlover**

**abugsaunt**

**Bellanator116**

**AlexanderLudwigIsMyObession(LOVE THE NAME)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!PLEASE! **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you like it! I OWN NOTHING!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

_Previously_

_Then like we can read each others mind we both start to lean in. Just as our lips are about to touch, the door flies open and before we can get past the initial shock of what is happening Jojo comes in and looks at us._

_My hands on his cheeks, our faces so close to the point where we both literally breath each other in. And the biggest part._

_I'm awake._

_And glad to be._

* * *

"What the hell did I miss?" Then it hits her. "YOUR AWAKE!" She drops everything in her hands, and runs over to me. I'm ripped away from Marvel and Jojo wraps her arms around my neck and starts to cry. Not loud but silent tears. I look to Marvel and once again, he reads my mind and goes out the room. When the door closes I make her look me in the face.

"Jojo it's okay. I'm not going any where. You can't get rid of me that quick." She chuckles and looks me in the eyes with an intense look.

"I thought I had lost you. I don't know how I would have done if you would have...died" She says the last part quietly as if she says it to loudly I will die on the spot.

"Well Jojo. I kinda did. But I saw him Jo. I saw Dad. He told me to tell you Hi, and I think he said to tell you thank-you for being there for me. Thank-you Jojo."

Jo has tears in her eyes now." Your-welcome and thank-you too. You can't scare me like that again. I thought I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I still have to marry Marvel and you to marry Gloss so we can be official sisters. Yeah I heard your plan. And so far so good. He told me that he loves me. We're on the right road for your plan Jojo!" We break out in fits of laughter.

The door swings open and blonde hair is flashing though the room. I then feel small arms wrapped around my waist. Then another set of small arms are around my waist.

"Katniss!" Both girls cry out in unison. I get them both into the bed with me being careful of my right shoulder. Prim is on my right and Rue is on my left.

"It's okay girls. I here. You can't get rid of me that easily. Prim Dad told me to tell you that he loves you. He told me when I was asleep." I say trying to put it in the most kid rated words. I don't wat to say' Hey when I died our dead father told me to tell you that he loves you.' No. That'll scar her for life.

"I know died."Or not. "You have to stop this Kat! I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be down to one sister!" This brings tears to my eyes.

"Okay but anything bad comes your way and I'm jumping in front of you. Dad told me to protect you, and that's what I have been doing. I'm not letting anything happen to my family. That includes you too Rue. Your just like Prim. Your going to be like a third sister. Along with Jojo and Prim."

"DAMN IT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU IF YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!?" Madge comes in angry looking. But in her eyes you can see saddness, and laughter.

"JOJO! HELP ME JOJO! I forgot to tell Madge that she's like a sister and know she wants my head! Jojo help!" I yell in laughter.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down kids. I need to go get the doctor. I think he's going to get a kick out of this." Jojo says and then ushers everyone out of the room.

"Okay, Mrs. Everdeen! Ho did you wake up from a coma that was supposed to last a week?" The doctor asks me.

"Well, Daddy did always call me a fighter. And I did get tired of the silence." I tell the doctor. He just chuckles.

"Well, You can be released tomorrow. You will be released to Ms. Hazelle Hawthorne. Your mother has not been returning our calls. And a young man of the name Gale Hawthorne insisted that we release you to his mother. All hat has to be done right now is put your arm in a sling. It will be stiff but that is to be expected. The bullet ripped threw the top part of your muscle. You may not be able to operate it as you usually would,but in time the stiffness will subside and once fully healed all motor skills in arm will be repaired. It may take a month and a half or so. Now if you would so kindly follow me, we will go get your sling." I nod and ecstatic that I don't have to see my mother any time soon. But I know that even if I do sleep over at Madge's house I'll have to see her when I go get clothes to sleep in. I hope that she doesn't tell me anything about Jojo's stuff being over there. Jojo got evicted from her apartment, she was backed up on rent because she got fired at her job. My mother doesn't know that Jo sleeps at the house every night. Prim does though.

"Okay just sit there and I'll be right back." The doctor tells me.

"So...You and Marvel, Huh?" Jojo asks. I know what she's doing and it works.

I blush.

"OH CRAP! Where's my camera! Kat's blushing!" I just glare at her and she puts her hands up in mock surrender. "Just saying. You two are freaking adorable together." She claims with a smirk.

"And what about you and Glossy Wossy Huh? YOU two make a damn adorably cute couple. It's like a match mad in..." I trail off. "When I let the building temporarily and saw Dad, he told me a few things. The one that stumped me the most though was "Trust that Marvel kid. I have a good feeling about him." You knew Dad. He was always cryptic like that. At first I thought Dad meant that he didn't think Marvel was a rapist/killer machine on a rampage of mass murder in every country, and on the run from cops since birth. But when you left Marvel to go get some clothes, he said things that not even Peeta or Madge or you said to me. You show it but, it was nice to hear it. He told me-"

"Here we go Ms. Everdeen! Your sling." A nurse cut me off.

"Nice timing." I tell the nurse sarcasm dripping off my toung."Way to kill a moment."

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" She looks clueless.

"No not at all." Jojo says looking at the woman like she's stupid. Well the nurse is absolutely not getting an award in the intelligence category. "When your done with this we got to go put you in a booby-holder."Jojo told me with a straight face.

"A what?" I ask trying to hold in my laughter.

She takes her hands, opens them wide, and slaps them onto her chest making a sound and slightly lifts her boobs in the process, it looked like it hurt, while saying,"A booby holder you know? The things that keep your boobies held in place. You my friend don't have a booby holder on. Just the hospital gown and underwear. Your lucky I put shorts on you when you were in that very short coma of yours, because if I didn't you would be not only booby holderless, but shortless as well. You would be in a very revealing gown with hardly and imagination to roam. So hurry up and get that sling on you, so we can get you in a booby holder to keep those damn things from sagging like our neighbor's boobies." She said the whole speak with a straight face and then I can't contain my laughter right now. This is just to much. I'm bursting at the seams, ignoring the shooting pain in my shoulder. But soon enough the pain becomes to bad and I'm forced to start laughing. "Okay, Brainless. Calm down. No need to make fun of what I call things. Lets just get the damn sling on you and get you in a, as you call it, bra. Is that better? Cause I like my word better." Jojo says thoughtfully.**(AN: That part was dedicated to Crazygirl8243)**

"Yes Jo let's get my sling and then go get my 'booby holder'."I use air quoats for "booby holder". I honestly don't know where she comes up with these names.

**LOT'S OF STRUGGLE AND 12 MINUTES LATER**

"There you go Ms. Eve-"

"Please for all things that are sacred in this God for saken World, call me Katniss!" I snap at the nurse. I Love my last name but I don't want to be called what my mother is called.

"Okay, Katniss. Your all done. You may go now." The nurse scowls at me. Probably from snapping at her. Oh well, doesn't hurt me.

"LET'S GO GET YOUR BOOBY HOLDER BRAINLESS!" Jojo yanks me down the hall by my good arm and rushes me to my room. Once in the room she flings me a "booby holder" and tell me to get my ass into the bathroom. She comes in with me and helps me gt into my "booby holder". My shoulder hurts, and I'm tired.

"Okay now you can either go home or go to the hall to sleep, because I'm okay and don't want all your snoring in my room. Yes especially you Finnick. I could have swore that there was a damn bear in the room." He blushes. "HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S MY CAMERA?! THE FINNICK ODAIR IS BLUSHING! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME CHANCE! OH MY!" I have wide eyes and look to Jojo who has her face out and takes a flash picture of his face. The blush looks even redder in the picture.

"Hey send me that Jo." Cato calls from outside the hall.

"Okay! I think I found my new screen saver."

"What Finn's face?" I ask.

"No this." She takes a picture of Gloss' face. He looked jealous when Jojo said she foun her new screen saver. He must have thought like I id and thought that she would have Finn's face as a screen saver.

"Okay, Okay. Out my room.I'm tired."I say and then a yawn breaks out of my and emphasises my tired-ness. They leave an the only person left in the room is Marvel.

"I just wanted to say good night." He comes over to me and gives me a soft hug so that he wouldn't hurt my shoulder. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and says," Goodnight, Kat."

"Goodnight, Marvie." I say with a smile. We look into each other's eyes and we both lean in.

And again just before our lips touch, Jojo bursts into the room yelling, "NO PDA CHILDREN! THAT'S JUST BAD MANNERS!"

"DAMN IT JO! YOU GET TO MAKE-OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND, BUT I CAN'T GIVE MINE A KISS!? DAMN YOU JO!" I snap at her. and give her a glare.

She just laughs.

**LAUGHS!**

"Yes. Now come on Marvie Boy! Gloss said if you don't come now he'll take your truck."

Marvel just sighs and says,"Nighty-night Kitten." And gives me another kiss on the forehead.

"Nighty-Night, Marvie. Good night you heartless person named Jo."

She just laughs again.

"Are you on laughing gas?" I ask curiously.

"No." She says simply and drags my boyfriend out of the room.

He is right? I mean He didn't ask but I'm pretty sure that we're boyfriend/girlfriend, right? I'm just going to have to ask him tomorrow when he drives me home.

* * *

**I know I know I suck for keeping another kiss from happening...I told you there would be some almost in the future...my space bar is not working right now so I'm sorry if there are worrds stuck together. I am working on the next chapter now and I think I'm getting close to school time. But something is happening next chapter and You won't want to miss it...Ms. Everdeen os involved in it! that's all im giving away!...OHH IT'S GOING TO BE DRAMATIC!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAUTION****! MAJOR DRAMA! I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

_Previously_

_Marvel just sighs and says,"Nighty-night Kitten." And gives me another kiss on the forehead._

_"Nighty-Night, Marvie. Good night you heartless person named Jo."_

_She just laughs again._

_"Are you on laughing gas?" I ask curiously._

_"No." She says simply and drags my boyfriend out of the room._

_He is right? I mean He didn't ask but I'm pretty sure that we're boyfriend/girlfriend, right? I'm just going to have to ask him tomorrow when he drives me home._

* * *

Sleep found me quickly last night. My dream was nice to.

_"Marvel! AHHH!" I shout laughing. Then I feel cool water come into contact with my skin. "I'll get you for that!" I yell at him while laughing. I pick myself up out of the pool and he just stands there. We I get to my feet, he pushes me back in without warning."Ohhhh. You are soooo getting the wrath of Katniss Everdeen!" He's close to the edge so I pull his ankle and he comes in with me. When he resurfaces I ask him,"So? How's the cold water treating you?"_

_I hear everybody laugh. When I look around I see Cato, Cashmere,Gloss and Jojo are playing water volley ball. Gale is on the patio with Madge making hamburgers. I feel two hands go to my waist and pick me up and toss me across the pool. When I'm in the air I hear everyone laughing. When I make my way back to Marvel he's whistling like a not-so-innocent person. He looks to me and smiles._

_"Sorry, but I had the opportunity and I took it." I laugh and that huge smile that he always wears when he's around me apeers. His face leans forward to mine,I lean to._ Just as we're about to kiss something hits my head and I shoot up.

Jojo.

"JOJO! EVEN IN MY DREAMS YOU MESS UP KISSES! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"

Just like yesterday, she laughs. It creeps me out really.

"Gloss must be getting to you. Your never this happy all time." I state with a smile on my face." But if he hurts you, I kill him." I say with a straight face and she knows I'm serious.

"Ditto." She says lifting a finger in the air. "Now come on brainless let's get you out of this joint." She already has my bag in her hands.

"Okay, fine let's go." I look around. "Where's Mar-"

"In the hall." She says already looking tired of the conversation.

"Okay, okay. I was just curious." I say with my hands in front of me to mock defense. When I walk out of the room I see Hazelle at the desk signing some papers.

"Hello sweetie! We'll be out of here as soon as I'm done with signing a few things." Hazelle tells me and Jojo.

"Okay." I say while looking for Marvel. I spot him down the hall with Gloss. I wave at him and he has that huge smile on his face again, and waves back. When he gets tome he gives me a kiss on the forehead. I think that's as good as we're going to get with Jojo in the same country.

"Hey Kitten."He says with that smile on his face.

"Hey Marvie. Doesn't that hurt?" I ask pointing to his face.

"Yeah, but seeing you is worth the pain of this smile." He says to me looking me straight in the eyes. Again BEAUTIFUL EYES! I'm lost in them. They show so much emotion. His show love,adoration, curiosity, humor, and his eyes are twinkling again.

"Aw. Your so sweet."

In the background I can hear Jojo and Gloss fake gagging. I hug Marvel and then pull away from his warmth just as Hazelle walks over. "Okay kids time to go. Katniss, I know how much you just love me and my car, I have errands to run and I doubt you want to do them with me. Johanna came with Gloss on her motorcycle. Your not getting on. Your going to be riding with Marvel in his truck." She tells me like I didn't know. I know, and she knows that she's just pointing out the obvious. She just does it because I do it to her all the time. We go back and forth for almost everything.

"But Hazelle I just love your Van! OH THE HORROR! Okay, I'll ride with Marvel."I say fake sniffling, and my bottom lip is pouted out. Hazelle and I start laughing. Towards the end I lightly grab my shoulder and say,"Oh. It hurts. But it's so funny. Aha. Aha. Ah-owwww."

"You okay?" Jojo asks smirking, probably thinking about yesterday.

"Yeah. But this is not nearly as funny as your use of words. I'll tell y'all when we get to my house." I tell Marvel and Gloss as we walk out of the hospital entrance. "I'll see you later Hazelle. See you at the house Jo." I tell them as we all go our sepreat ways. Marvel and I start to walk towards his truck I hear someone running to me. I turn around and see Jo running towards us. It looks like she has something to say.

"Hey Marvel put this on please." Jo tells Marvel, holding out a stick that looks like chapstick.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Just put it on." Jo says shoving it in his face.

"Okay, okay. I'll put it on. Gee." He sighs and puts it on. When He's done and hands it back to Jo and asks,"What the hell did I just put on. My lips are tingling. It feels weird. Am I going to die now?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Honestly there is a possibility you could start to lose feeling in your lips and not be able to move them. And slur your words. Don't lick your lips. You could kill your self if you ingest it." Marvel's eyes and my eyes go wide.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Marvel asks in a shakey voice.

"No. Just making sure your lips-" She points at Marvel's poisoned lips"_don't touch those." She finishes pointing at my lips. "I just had you put on Black light Chapstick. I can put a black light on where ever the chapstick is smeared, and a purple glow will show up. I have a black light back at the house that I have been hideing from you Kat. And I will use it, if necessary." With that she starts to, not walk, but SKIP away. We watch her skip to her motorcycle. Get on. Let Gloss get on the back. And drive away. That was terrifying. I Katniss Everdeen am officially weary of my dear friend, Jojo's sense of sanity.

"I don't think I'm ever taking anything from Jojo again."I voice my thoughts.

"Ditto. Well, let's get going to your house before I lose my lips, lose the ability to talk, or die. The truck's this way." I chuckle and follow him to his 98 green Chevy pick up. I get into the passenger seat, he gets in the driver and starts up his truck. When we get on the road he tells me I can play around with the radio stations. So I start flipping through channels till it lands on Bayou 95.7,Your Kiss by Prince._**(Remember I'm from Louisiana, Home of the Alligators, Mardi Gras, Bourbon Street, etc. etc. And I may be a teenager but I'm not, how-do-say, Hip, with it. I listen to classic rock, Heavy Metal, things like that. So Bayou 95.7 is a classic rock station. Just saying.)**_

I stop it there and Marvel looks at me like I'm a mystic wonder so I ask," What's that look about?" I say confused.

"Just another thing I just found that I absolutely adore about you. Your taste in music. I love this song. But it's not my absolute favorite. Rock of Ages by-" I cut him off.

"Def Lepard. Love that one too. I have it on a CD and caset tape. One for my so called piece of crap truck and one for the car my Dad started to restore. I helped him but I don't know it just the last thing I helped Dad with before he had to be deployed for. That was the last time I went to the shed in the back of the yard of my house. I just don't think it would feel the same to do anything with it without him. Maybe I can get started on it again, but I don't know. Did they put me on some kind of drugs, 'cause I have never told anybody about the car before. It was a secret between me and him. My mother didn't want to have it in the shed because she said it was a hunk of junk. But Dad and I still cleaned out the shed and put it in there. He taught me all about cars. I picked it up pretty quick, it fascinated me. I still love classic cars. They never cease to amaze me. Haven't scene it since I was nine. Yep, I'm on some kind of drugs."

"Yeah they put you on pain pills. Ms. Hawthorne has them. You know I have a classic too. It's an ol' 97 Chevy Impala. It's in my garage. I'll show you when you come over to my house."Heoffers and I immediately accept. Old cars are my only love and passion besides Prim and Jojo, my sisters. "Well okay then I'll bring you to the house once we get your clothes." He has that smile again. And I'm happy that I'm the one that caused it. That brings the one question that has been on my mind since yesterday.

"Hey Marvel?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, Kit-Kat?" I love the nickname.

"I was wondering. Where do we stand? I just want to know. I have no idea and I'm confused about that. And I have to be confused." I ask afraid he'll get mad for me being so...oblivious, you could say. I never know about these things. Peeta had gotten mad when I had asked this question. That should have been the first warning. But then again I am oblivious.

"Where do YOU want us to stand." He asks getting serious.

"I honestly don't know." I say embarrassed.

"Well how about this. I'll take you out on a date this Friday and we can decide then. Yeah?" He asks hopeful.

"Yeah. I like that. Your go at words and figuring things out aren't you?" I ask with a smile. He truly is amazing. He's smart. Handsome. Sweet. Kind. Caring. Understanding. Funny. Loving. He's got those amazing green eyes. I have learned in the short time that I have known him, that his eye color goes from when he's happy to a really light and airy green, to when he's mad they get a dark green, and then when he's sad they go to an almost black/green color. I never want to see those beautiful eyes a black/green color again. It pains me to know that I'm the one who mad them that color.

"Yeah. I'm the middle kid. I have to have something to show up with. Gloss is the looks of the family, I'm the brains, and Rue is the adorable little kid that nobody can no to." He says smirking at the last part.

"Hey you have the looks and the brains. I think that your more handsome than your brother, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Gale, and most certainly Peeta, the asshole." He chuckles and says a quiet thank you.

"If he hurts you again, tell me. I won't tolerate anybody hurting, my girl." He tells me. I smile at the 'my girl' part.

"Your girl? I like it. And your My Marvel, My Marvie." He smiled back at me. And nodded. After a few minutes he hasn't said anything."You okay? You haven't said anything in a while." He shrugs his shoulders and takes one hand off the wheel and brings it to his lips and pinches it. "Can't talk?" He nodded. "I'm getting, Jo for that. I mean that's a little over protective. But then again it is Jojo. She's crazy with a capitol C." He nods at that. About Five minutes later we make it to my house and I see my mother's car in the driveway and Jojo's bike with no Jojo. "Oh shit." I say as I jump out of the car and sprint into the house to see something pretty expected. Thank God Gloss is here.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" I yell and get a fuming Jojo to stop yelling and trying to claw at my mother. Gloss is behind her holding her back by her arms. He looks tired out. "Let me repeat. What the hell is going on in here?" I ask calmly. Jo get's out of Gloss' grip and turns to me fully.

"Your mother dearest here tried to tell me that I wasn't allowed in HER house. I then told her that it is YOUR house. She then told me that she was the eldest and the mom. So after I got over the initial shock of her trying to tell me that she was being a mom, I told her that she doesn't even have a job to pay the bills and it's you that has two jobs and pays the bills. I also told her that I help pay the bills so it's partially mine to. I also told her that YOU said that I can come into YOUR house and live with you as long as I helped pay for the bills and food, with MY TWO JOBS. Your mother then decided it was a good idea to slap me. You should know what happened after that. She should be happy that My Gloss is strong enough to hold me back from ripping her God DAMNED HEAD OFF!" Gloss is now holding her back again and mother is backed up to the wall. I step in front of Jo know ing that I am the only one that can calm her down.

"Jo. I need you to calm down. I need you to calm down, Jo." She's still trying to get out of Gloss and Marvel's grip and past me to my dead-beat mother. So I do the only thing that I KNOW for a fact that will calm her down. "JOHANNA ALLENE MASON! IF YOU DON'T CALM YOUR ASS DOWN, RIGHT THE FUCK NOW, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, WITH ONE ARM!" She looks at me because I have never spoke to her like that. I see a brief flash of fear in her eyes and I hate it, but I need her to calm down. Her face and eyes go to stone and she clenches her jaw. She goes slack in Marvel and Gloss' hesitantly let go and Jo stands on her own. I turn to Gloss and Marvel and say,"Would you excuse us for a moment? I have some overdue issues to resolve." They nod and walk outside.

"Katn-"I cut my mother off.

"Don't you even say one damn word to me." She gasps.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm your Mom."

I slowly turn around to face her. "Excuse me? Did you just say Mom?Because I haven't had a Mom since I was 8 and a half. When I was 8 and a half, I had to find a job. Do you know how hard that was!? 8 AND A HALF FUCKING YEARS OLD! I HAD TO FIND A FUCKING JOB! 8 and a half. That's when I had NO ONE to depend of rely on. I was the one to keep Prim from fucking dieing of HUNGER! You are a poor excuse of a mother. You only gave birth to me! That's it! Nothing else! And you wonder why I chose to hang out with Dad more when he was here, and then be a shut-off when he was gone! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO HELP ME WHEN DAD WAS ON DEPLOY! I remember when I was six. The Hawthorne's lived next door. I climbed the tree in the front yard. Dad was on deploy. I fell out of the tree. I broke my arm. Who came running? NOT YOU! Hazzel came running for a child that wasn't even her's, to take care of! You didn't even bring me to the DAMN HOSPITAL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME AFTER YOU GOT THE CALL THAT I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL! That day was when I chose Hazzel as a mother figure. Daddy didn't even die yet and yet I still chose to look up to some one else as a mother figure! The only reason that I didn't kick your ass out of this house when I became 15 was because of Prim! I didn't and don't want my baby sister, no scratch that. MY DAUGHTER to be taken away from me! But you know what I turn eighteen REAL soon. At midnight. Next month. On the 15th. Consider yourself kicked out of MY house. I have let you slid so many times. Prim was the only reason I was ever nice to you. You don't have my respect or trust. You lost that when I was 8 and a half. Once I'm eighteen I'M BRINGING YOUR ASS TO COURT! GETTING CUSTODY OF PRIM! AND HOPEFULLY PUT YOUR ASS IN JAIL! I'm not even going to even start to get on the subject of what the hell you just did to my sister. Not Prim, but Johanna. You better start packing your shit. Make sure you got all of it. I DON'T WANT A GOD DAMNED THING OF YOURS IN MY LINE OF SIGHT IN MY DAMN HOUSE! ON THE 15th. YOUR LEAVING!" with that I turn to Jo, and tell her in a calm voice,"Come on Jo let's go."

She brings her shaky hands to my face and wipes off the tears I didn't even know were there. She pulls me into a light hug, because of my arm. She whispers in my ear,"Your okay. I'm here for you sis. Remember? Sisters forever."

I nod and say,"Together forever."

"That's right sis. We're in this together. You are the strongest person I know. I want you to remember that. Okay?" She asks me. I nod. "Good. Cause it's true. Now. Let's pack a bag or two and go to Madge's."

"Okay." I reply weakly. I hate to be seen as weak, but I think I get to have at least one weak moment. It's been so long since I have been able to be weak. We go upstairs and pack two bags each. At this point I am completely ignoring my mother. Just like she's done to me for so long. We both pack enough clothes for a few days of school. We also pack other clothes like night-clothes and casual clothes. I also pack a I go to Prim's room and pack some clothes for school, casual, and night,for her too. When I'm done I go back to Jo and I's room and collect her. We walk down the stairs with our bags. But Jo only lets me carry two of them. That's how many straps can fit into one hand. She carries the others. When we get to the door and open it, the boy's heads snap to us and they hurry and get the bags, and put them in the bad of Marvel's truck. I walk back into the house to get Jo, Prim, and I's book bags. I see my mother sitting in a chair.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Too little. To late." With that I go to the door. Put down the book bags and slam the door as hard as I could. I then ask one of the boy's to pick up the book bags and then I walk to Jo. "I know that you don't like anybody to drive your cycle, but I don't want you in front right now. Your to hyped up right now. Let Gloss be in front. I heard that he loves motorcycles and has one himself. Please. For me?" I ask her. I know how much she loves Mockingjay. So that's why I put the kicked-puppy-look on. She can't say no to it.

"Okay. For you. But I won't like it." She grumbles.

I chuckle,"Wouldn't expect you to." I walk over to Gloss and tell him,"Your riding up-front on Mockingjay. Your lucky right now. You will be the first person to ever drive her besides Jojo. And thank you for holding Jo back, back there. If she were to hit my mother, she would have pressed charges." I give him a hug and walk over to Marvel and hug him, one-armed.

He hugs me back and his head rests on mine. My head is buried in his chest."Come on. Let's bring you to Madge's so you can settle down and tell Prim what happened."He murmurs in my hair. I just nod and let him lead me to the passenger side of his truck. He opens the door and helps me in. He even buckles me in. He gives me a kiss on the forehead,and smiles sadly at me. I smile back at him. He closes the door and walks over to his side of the truck and starts it and pulls out the drive-way.

* * *

**HEY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I DON'T KNOW IF MANY OF YOU HAVE SEEN IT BUT I HAVE ANOTHER STORY CALLED "A Hunger Games Sleepover" I would appreciate it if you would check it out and tell me what you think of it. I'll be back!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I am not going to give exuses...I'm going to give a fact...Kitchen...Damn thing really did catch fire...I'm not kidding...But surprisingly enough...I didn't start the fire...It was the toaster...it's trying to kill us...I'm scared now... This is a relitivley short chapter...just 1,981 words...but it was the best I could do for now...Of course I got stuck cleaning the kitchen up and throwing away the devil toaster... so now I am cleaning wax...yes my microwave melted...and it's hared than you think...Well I would like for you all to checkout my other story also. "A Hunger Games Sleepover" I also have news on that...but I'll tell you at the bottom. Read freely my friends.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Previously**_

_He hugs me back and his head rests on mine. My head is buried in his chest."Come on. Let's bring you to Madge's so you can settle down and tell Prim what happened."He murmurs in my hair. I just nod and let him lead me to the passenger side of his truck. He opens the door and helps me in. He even buckles me in. He gives me a kiss on the forehead,and smiles sadly at me. I smile back at him. He closes the door and walks over to his side of the truck and starts it and pulls out the drive-way._

**Katniss's P.O.V.**

It has been two days since the fight with my mother. Jojo and I have been looking for apartments close to where Jojo and I waitress at. Marvel's parents had given us a good bit of money to get an apartment. And then some for the rent. Jojo and I refused at first, but then soon realized that we needed the money.

I had decided to give my mother the house and let her pay the bills and everything and let her live out her days at that house. It's the least I could do for Dad. This is me keeping an eye out for her. She get's the house. I get to go live with Jojo and Prim.

When I went to tell my mother about her keeping the house and me keeping Prim, she didn't even put up a fight. She practically told me "Here take her! I don't care!"

"Hey, Kat. I think I found it!" I hear Jo yell to me from the living room in the Quaid's house. I had gotten up to get a few bottles of water. We've been spending so much time here, it's like we live here. Prim loves playing with Rue everyday, Gloss has been stuck to Jojo and vice vers, and I have been finding more things that I like about Marvel. Like how when he smiles the corners of his eyes crinkle, or how his obsession of old cars is just as bad as mine was. I make my way to the living room and toss everybody a water bottle. "It's not that far from school, here, or our work places. It's a two bedroom, one bath, it's perfect Kat. Me and you in a room, and Prim in the other. And we can all fight for the bathroom rights. Well me and you, Prim...well Prim's Prim. And there's no way to fight with her. She's like a cross between you, me, and Hazzel. Sarcastic-" She points t herself "- a fighter-" she points to me "-and a natural born healer." she points to the general direction of Hazzel's house. "Anyways, rents only eight-ten a month, we use the money from Mrs. Quaid to do the down payment and rent and put half of both our paychecks aside to save for rent and rainy days, while we use the rest of the paychecks for food and what not. It's perfect."

"What's the address maybe we can go check it out." She nods and looks on the paper.

"It's... 1721 Seam Street. It's off of Merchant Avenue. Not that far. Let's go check it out." We all nod and get our shoes on.

"Prim! Rue! We'll be right back! Don't answer the door unless it's Madge or Gale! Got it!?" I got two 'got it's from upstairs. We all head out the door. Marvel and I go to the front of his truck and Gloss with Jo get in the bed of the truck. It's nothing new. We ride like this because it saves on gas and I still have my arm in a sling. I hope this thing heals before basketball starts. And this better not mess with me and my bows. That would piss me off.

Once we all get situated Marvel starts his truck and pulls out of mis dive-way. I turn on the radio to our, yes our, favorite station. "So how do you feel about the date on Friday?" Marvel asks me.

"To be honest? I'm so excited you would think I used red bull for water for my coffee in the morning." We both laugh at that. It makes me feel good to know that I made him laugh. I made him smile. I made that twinkle in his eye to shine. Everyday that I spend with Marvel, is another day that I love. I just love waking up and knowing that I get to see Marvel later. When I see him I get butterflies i my tummy and I feel nervous because I don't want to say something stupid in front of him. It's a new feeling. And it not an unwelcome feeling. I'm changing and I think I like this change that's happening. I like the way Marvel is changing me. I'm not as closed off as I used to be. I smile more. I get out more. I'm happier than I used to be.

"Me too. I'm really excited to take you out. To treat you how you're supposed to. I'm gonna take take care of you Kat. I promise." He tells me with a serious and soft and honest face. He's the sweetest person I have ever met. When he says something he means it. He's not like Peeta. Marvel would and does everything he can to make me laugh, giggle, be happy, and just be in a good mood all the time. Peeta would always blow me off for friends. He would always put me in a bad mood. Marvel is just...perfect. Simple as that. He's a nice and good to god guy.

I blush when he says that. That's another thing. I used to never blush. Ever. Now I'm a blushing mess with Marvel. I try to turn my head so that he doesn't see it.

"Don't hide your blush. I like it. It's cute." I blush even harder. He chuckles. We get to Merchant Avenue and start to look for Seam Street. We see it and turn down the street. It not the most run-down place I have seen but it's close. "Are you sure you can't just live at my house? I mean Prim loves it. Jo can see Gloss everyday. And I would get to see you." He pretty much pleads to me.

I shake my head and say,"No. We couldn't do that. We have to do this. How about this. If it doesn't work out here, we'll come back to your house. Deal?"

"Okay, but I still don't like you living down here. " He pauses and he looks like he's thinking. "How are you going to get to school?! You still have you arm in a sling. You can't ride on the back of Jo's bike yet." He tells me excited that he found something that could have me go back to his house and live there.

"Marvel. We're going to be okay. Really. If you want you can come pick us up for school. Okay?" I ask him. He is really worried about me living here, when I have lived in worse. But he doesn't need to know that. I would never be able to eave his side. Not that it would bother me. I feel safe with him. Something I haven't felt since Daddy died.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this. First sign of anything bad and I bringing you back to my house." I nod and chuckle because he slumped forward and looked so defeated it was unreal.

"Okay. I'll give you that. Okay?"

"Okay." We pull up to 1721 Seam street and I take a look at it. It's a red brick apartment with a few windows and doors. Three total. Looks like if we get it we'll have neighbors.

We all hop out of the truck and start to make our way to the second door. "Jo you called the landlord right?" I ask Jo.

"Yeah she said just knock on the door." So we make our way and Gloss knocks on the door.

**Knock**  
**Knock**  
**Knock**

The door swings open and a woman with a ponytail is standing in front of us."Hi how may I help you?"

"Um, hi. I'm Johanna Mason and I called you not to long ago about taking a look at the apartment."

"Ah yes. My name is Paylor Henery. You can call me Paylor. May I ask what you ages are. And who all is interested in living in this residence?"

"Well it's just my friend, Katniss-"Jo points t me and I politely smile at the women-" and I with her little sister. And we are both seventeen but next month Katniss here will be eighteen and me in four months." Paylor nods and looks like she's thinking on something.

"Okay, would you like to come in?" We all nod. We step in and Paylor starts to give us a tour around the apartment. It's nicer than you would think.

**- 20 minutes later-**

"The down payment is nine-hundred and you can move in as soon as tomorrow." Paylor tells us. Jojo and I take a few glances at each other, reading the other's mind.

'Do you think we should?'Jo gives me a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah. It would be good. We can do it.'

'Sister's Forever.' she gives me a smirk.

'Together forever.' I give one right back.

"Okay. So tomorrow we can move in?" She asks Paylor one last time. She hands Her the nine-hundred and Paylor nods. She gives us the key and bids us a good-bye.

"Okay. Remember first thing that goes wrong and I'm bringing you two back home strapped to the hood of my truck, weather you like it or not." Marvel tells both Jo and I as we walk out of the apartment.

"Yes Father." Jo and I say in unison. We both smirk and make our way back to his truck.

"I just don't want you two to get hurt."

"Marvel. We're going to be okay. I promise." I tell him trying to call his nerves. Gloss is behind him smirking.

"Dude, calm down. These two are some bad-ass girls. I don't even think anybody can stand against Kat right now, and she's only got one arm to work with. They're going to be fine." I give Gloss an appreciative look.

I look back to Marvel and see him sigh in defeat. "Fine. Let's go." He has his shoulders slumped and started to walk to his truck dragging his feet, like a big kid. We all chuckle at Marvel's antics. That's yet another thing I love about him. He's protective. And not just with me, but with Jojo, Prim, and Rue. Gloss looks out for Jo, but Marvel always has an extra eye out for her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I like that. It makes me feel safe. HE makes me feel safe. I don't know if I should, but I trust him to. An that scares me. Very few people have my trust.

We get back into Marvel's truck and head back to his house to tell Prim about the apartment and start to pack everything.

Once back at Marvel's house Prim comes sprinting out. Worry, concern, and fear etched into her facial features."Prim what's wrong?" Marvel, Jojo, Gloss and I say in unison. Like it was practiced. When I look back I see worry on Gloss and Marvel's faces. But on Jojo's face I see a true murderous look. Jojo treats Prim like how she treated Hunter. And if Hunter had gotten hurt by anyone. You would have considered yourself dead. And now Prim is crying into my shirt and Rue comes running out in the same way. Something happened while we were gone, and I'm going to find out.

* * *

**Okay. Sooooo...probably mad about the cliffhanger...but I know what's going to happen next...And you guys are going to like it...I hope...**

**Now back to "A Hunger Games Sleepover" For that I have decided to end that story with a bang but don't worry you still have a few more chapters...I'm just telling you that it's going to be ending with them getting out of school on the last day of summer. Something is going to happen in a chapter or two and it's going to be important...becasue it's going to have information on how the sequel is going to kick off inside the chapter...Keep an eye out for that...**

**"Be There For Me" Well what I can say for this story...well...it's about to get interesting...very... some may hate it some may love it...I don't know...That last entence is a mission for Kat...because it's not only Prim that's scared but her AND Rue. And Kat doesn't**** like for people to be scared...especially her sister...And I believe she sees Rue like she does Prim...someone to protect...Well they are all going to get on the case... (Marvel, Kat, Gloss, and Jojo)...OH! AND I'm going to give a little info on Gloss next chapter...**

**Till next time**

**~Victoria~**


	14. SO VERY SORRY! PLEASE READ!

I am very sorry for the wait on the chapter...I really am...But I am on the verge of murdering my dog...he...deleted...everything that I have been working on for the past week...everything...It was over 8,000 words long...I was going to split it up into separate chapters but now your going to have to wait a little longer...the next chapter may be short because I don't have a lot of time right now...I'm planning a baby shower for my cousin...I'm looking for a toaster and microwave that won't kill me or burn the house down...It took the song 'burnin down the house' a little to far...

AGAIN I AM SORRY BUT JUST WAIT A LITTLE LONGER...the date is coming soon too!...Sorry for the delay but if you hear of a girl violently murdering her dog...well... you'l know where I will be...I'm going to take today and make a short update and then I'll get back to longer updates...

Sorry for the inconvenience...A short chapter shall be up shortly...I hope...


	15. Important

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Well I have good news and I have bad news.**

**1. Good News) I got my laptop back for the clutches of my Mom.! Yay.**

**2. Bad News) My finger got cut off and need to be sewn back on...ow...not fun... Heads up! Never work under the hood of the car you are re-building while you have cousins over...They start the car and the next thing you know everyone is in the front yard looking or your severed finger...Fingers don't look like fingers when they aren't connected to your hand...Timing belt are also not fun to get into a fight with...you lose fingers in those fights...**

**3. Bad news) It's going to take a little while for updates...on both my stories...**

**Now for...things...I guess you could call it...On my stories an Up coming stories...**

* * *

**Already started stories**

**It All Started With A Dare- Well It's winding down to a few chapters...The sequel will be call "Camp Capital"...it will be up later on hopefully this summer...**

**Be There For Me-...I AM SO SORRY! SO SORRY! I FEEL LIKE CRYING EVERY TIME I SEE THOSE WORDS IN ONE SENTENCE! I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK WITH THAT STORY! BUT DON'T WORRY! I ****_WILL_**** BE FINISHING IT! I HATE IT WHEN WRITERS ABANDON THEIR STORIES!**

* * *

**New Stories**

**Camp Capitol- As I said before this will be the sequel for "It All Started With A Dare"...it will be only for the summer camp...BUT! But after that I MAY put up ANOTHER story where it goes into their senior year...Then I may make ANOTHER story that goes into their lives in collage...and then MAYBE ANOTHER story that goes into their lives as adults...I know...that's a lot for a story that was supposed to be just a truth or dare thing...I just love writing it so much that I just don't want it to end...**

**Sanity- I AM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY! It's a Finniss story! Here let me show you the prologue**

* * *

**_Sanity_**

**_What would have happened if Annie didn't survive her games, and win the heart of Finnick Odair? What if after winning his first games, along side Katniss, Peeta runs off with Delly Cartright? What would happen when the sex symbol of Panem meets the Girl on Fire for the first time? Will water consume fire? Will fire evaporate water? Or will Fire boil the water in an even balance?_**

**_The Girl On Fire. The girl admired by the whole of Panem. The topic of most conversations. This intriguing girl has captured many hearts and inspired many minds._**

**_Without knowing._**

**_This girl has attention from everyone. The Capitol's. The district's. The Rebel's. The President's. The Victor's. The tributes from her games. The Gamemakers. The Peacekeepers._**

**_Mine._**

**_The President's attention is drawn to the fire that resides in her eyes. The fire that could very well end him. Could take his Country. His power._**

**_His life._**

**_She has the Capitol's for the pure beauty she obtains. Though she doesn't think so. She says 'ordinary', 'nothing special'. If only she knew that she puts all to shame with her natural, rare, beauty. The innocence she holds attributes to that beauty. She has been through so much pain and tourcher. Yet, has enough innocence to still be referred to as young._**

**_She has even the most steel hearted of Victor's eyes wet, with her actions of compassion, bravery, and strength. She burial of a young child in the her games, left no tears unshed in Panem, was the most compassionate any eyes have seen when pertaining to the games. The bravery shown when she toke place of her younger sister when faced with death. The strength none could have when faced with a death of a parent when 7 years old. The abandonment of the other. Left for dead. Left to support her sister and herself in the poverty of her district. The things she has done to protect her sister. Others always put before herself._**

**_The most selfless person I know._**

**_The tributes from her games knew that she would win. Somewhere in the backs of their minds said that they were there to die. She was there to win. One tagged along to this victory with lies. Her district partner told the world of his supposed love for the young girl. Yet, it was all lies. Disgusting lies. Lies to save his own. Lies to ensure his own life. She though it was the truth. Never accepting it, yet let her guard down just enough to let him get into her mind and lie to her. When they got home her went to his girlfriend's arms and broke a heart of steel. The girl, Delly Cartright, is not as sweet as she seems. A bully, tourcherer, some may call her. The two fit. The liar and the tourcherer._**

**_The District's and Rebel's minds are filled with hope and promise by this young girl. Though she does not not know, she fills them with hope of a better tomorrow. Hope that their suffering can be put to an end. That their children and own lives, are not going to be put in jeopardy. That they can be happy, a rare thing. That they don't have to fear of meeting their demise at the age of only twelve. That their love can flourish and not be threatened. That they don't have to be brain-washed into believing murder is good. Mothers and fathers, will no longer have to say good-bye to their children. That they CAN have children with out fear of the games._**

**_The Gamesmakers saw the fire in her eye when the arrow was shot in the evaluations. She showed that they are not as invincible as they seem to think. That she can destroy them. Though she does not know that was the message that they received._**

**_The Peacekeepers of her district would watch her commit crime after crime and allow it. Allow her too feed her family and district. They would even eat the game he would bring._**

**_Me._**

**_She captured me with the fire, beauty, bravery, compassion, everything. Her whole being. She doesn't know it but she saved me from myself. She is my sanity. She takes nothing from no one. Not even her husband. After fifteen years, I convinced he to marry me. Another five for kids. She's my sanity and I her's. We saved each other. We make each other laugh. We make each other happy. We saved lives together._**

**_I'm Finnick Odair. My wife and mother of my children used to be Katniss Everdeen. But now she wears my last name with pride and love._**

**_Let me tell you about how that came to be._ **

* * *

**I have a good feeling about it... tell me if you like it!**

**This was very painful to write...I wrote it with one hand...it took a while to write...again I'm sorry...I'll update when I can!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**_Previously_**

_Once back at Marvel's house Prim comes sprinting out. Worry, concern, and fear etched into her facial features."Prim what's wrong?" Marvel, Jojo, Gloss and I say in unison. Like it was practiced. When I look back I see worry on Gloss and Marvel's faces. But on Jojo's face I see a true murderous look. Jojo treats Prim like how she treated Hunter. And if Hunter had gotten hurt by anyone. You would have considered yourself dead. And now Prim is crying into my shirt and Rue comes running out in the same way. Something happened while we were gone, and I'm going to find out._

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

"Prim. Tell me what's wrong." I ask her once I get her calmed down enough to talk.

"The mail came and there was a letter without anything it. So Rue and I opened it up. Katniss the letter... it was so horrible. Not to mention the grammar or spelling, but what it said. It said that they would kill you. Kat I don't want you to die!" Prim and Rue burst into tears again and latch themselves onto me.

"Prim I'm not going to die. I promise you. Besides, we've got Jojo. I mean Jojo is...well she Jojo. She's not going to lt anything happen to me. Marvel's not going to let anything happen to me. Gloss, I still want to know your real name, there is no way that your parents named you after a shiny substance. He's not going to let anything happen. Neither is Madge, Finn, Cato, Thresh, Fox, Cash, Prim nothing is going to happen. I won't let it." I tell her trying to calm her. "I'll even go back to keeping a knife in my boot, one on my hip, next to my bed. I'll do that for you okay?"

She nods her head and gives me a weak 'okay'.

"That's a lot of knives. Where did you get them all?" Gloss asks me.

"I'll tell you where I get them, when you tell me what your real name is."

"Anthony. Now where did you get them?"

"Anthony?"

"Yeah after my grandfather. Now where did you get the knives?"

"Awesome name."

"Thank you."

"But why do you want to know where I got my knives from so badly?"

"I can throw a knife pretty well."

"Ah. So you want to TOUCH my knives?"

"Just throw them a little."

"Well that's not going to happen. I got my knives from my Dad. I got them after..." I look down at Prim and her eyes are watery. "Prim it's okay. You still got me. And Jo! And Jo!" I say quickly after I get a playful glare from Jo. "Why don't you go pack your stuff?"

"Why?"

"Well Jo and I found a place where we're going to stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss Rue."

"It's going to be okay. You'll see her. You still have school together."

"Your right. Let's go Rue." With that Prim and Rue run upstairs to pack up her stuff.

I turn back to Marvel and Gloss who have sympathetic looks on there faces. "She didn't know him that long. She just knew that he was an amazing dad. And stop looking at me like that. I hate being pitied."

Marvel came up to me hugged me. "We're not pitying you. We were looking at you because you went through and are going through so much. You're so strong and just...an amazing person." he told me softly in my ear.

After that we all go up and Jojo and I started to make dinner. We go out all the ingredients for spaghetti. Marvel and Gloss, well Anthony, went upstairs to the girls pack. Mine and Jo's thing's are already packed and ready to go. I finish the spaghetti sauce as Jo sets the table. It wil be the last time we eat together.

After dinner we all go to the rooms we have been sleeping in. Marvel gave me his room, even though I told him that I would sleep on the couch he told me that if I fell asleep on the couch that he would just put me in his bed anyway, Jojo goes with Gloss to his room, they share, and Prim and Rue go to Rue's room. I stay downstairs to clean the dishes and put them away, when someone comes up behind me and says in a soft voice,"You don't have to do those. I can get them."

I turn to see Marvel and turn back to the sink. I shake my head and tell him,"I've got them, you can go lay down."

"How about a compromise? You wash and I dry?" He ask s me.

"Fine. But don't expect me to like it."  
He chuckles and says,"Okay, hate all you want. But I'm going to help you. Now. Hand me the plate Mi'lady."

"Here you go good Sir."

I hand him the plate and we both laugh at the silliness. we continue at a good pace and soon enough the dishes are done and we're heading into the living room.

"I think I;m gonna miss being here." I say after a few moments in silence.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, this house is more of a home to me than my last one. A lot more nicer people live here too."

"Don't think about her. She's not worth your time."

"Okay."

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?'' He asks me after a beat of silence.

"Sure. You pick." I agree with him.

"Okay." He gets up and walks over to the movie case. I puts a movie in and walks back to the couch.

"What are we watching?"

"You'll see. Be patient young one."

"Okay knowing you it's either 'The Avengers' or 'Star Wars'. Two of my favorite movies."

"Really? Star Wars?"

"Yeah. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean the force can't be with me. Or that I can't join the darkside."

He chuckles and says,"You are just awesome."

"Really?"

"Just stating a fact."

"You're weird."

"But you love it."

"Of course I do. You're awesome too."

"Oh really?"

"Just statin' a fact."

We both burst out in laughter till Jojo yells at us to shut up. We just chuckle lightly after that. Don't need Jojo coming down here to kick our asses. That would end in a mess. Then our chuckles die down as we gaze into each other's eyes. They're just this beautiful shade of green. My favorite color. I could look at them all day if I wanted to.

**We both lean in and then...**.

* * *

**I'm not even going to make up an excuse. I'm sorry...I'm having writer's block with this story...I just forgot my goal to this story...like what I wanted it to end at...I'm going to finish it no doubt about that...It's just going to take a little while...SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE IT BUT PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO CUS ME OUT! I NEED AT LEAST ONE MORE FOR 50 REVIEWS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**

_**What do you think of Gloss' name? I just came up with it...Review please!**_


	17. Chapter 15

_**AN: It was hard to write this, not because of writer's block...but becuase one of the greatest man I have ever had the pleasure of listening to and meeting in person died...Kidd Kradic will be missed. He had died down here in New Orleans, he was at a Kidd's Kid fundraiser event. He was 53 and I loved him. He was one of the most selfless people anybody knew, he lived to make people smile. He loved us and we loved him. Everybody down here in Louisiana, (Where I'm from and had him on every morning listening to him with my friends and teachers and everyone) will miss you Kidd.**_

_**R.I.P. Kidd Kradic, from 'Kidd Kradic In The Morning'. 7/27/13...You WILL be missed.**_

**Chapter 15**

**_Previously_**

_"You're weird." Kat states._

_"But you love it." Marvel points out._

_"Of course I do. You're awesome too."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Just statin' a fact."_

_We both burst out in laughter till Jojo yells at us to shut up. We just chuckle lightly after that. Don't need Jojo coming down here to kick our asses. That would end in a mess. Then our chuckles die down as we gaze into each other's eyes. They're just this beautiful shade of green. My favorite color. I could look at them all day if I wanted to._

_We both lean in and then..._

* * *

**Marvel's P.O.V.**

I was just staring into Kat's beautiful eyes. Such a dull color with so much life and fire. It amazes me how much fire is in there. I just gives me more to love about here.

I could never deny that I love Katniss. She's beautiful, smart, funny, strong, and has such a fiery persona. And her lips are just so lush and plump. So kissable.

Such perfection.

As if reading my mind she looks down to my own lips and we both start to lean in. We keep each other's gaze. I stare into her eyes that I'm sure are reflecting love. I just love this girl so much.

There's no denying it. She's so amazing. 'No shit Sherlock!' My mind yells at me. God it can be so sarcastic at times.

When our lips meet fireworks explode behind my eyes. The perfect kiss with the perfect girl. Our lips mold together and move in synch. We both pull back and I keep my eyes closed but a smile makes it's way onto my face. I open my eyes slowly to see Katniss staring at me. I see love and awe in her eyes.

In no time our lips are connected once again. We move in synch once again and soon her tongue makes it's way to meet my bottom lip. Knowing she wants access I give it to her.

Her tongue explores my mouth and mine does the same. Our tongues find each other and it's even more spectacular. We don't fight for battle, they do dance together in a way I have never felt before.

In other words. Best. Kiss. Ever.

I feel Katniss weave her hands through my hair and pull me closer to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and do the same. Now she's pretty much in my lap.

"AHEM!" Kat and I jump apart at the voice of someone. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Jo! Really!? You are impossible! Let us beeeee." Kat yells at Jo, dragging out the ending of be. I try to hide my chuckle with a cough and Jo sees through it and glares my way.

"Just get to bed damn it." We both salute to her, and she rolls her eyes.

When Jo's gone Katniss looks at me and brings my face closer to hers and rests her forehead on mine. I close the gap between our lips and smile into our second kiss. I think I'm quickly becoming an addict of her kisses her lips are just so soft, warm. When we break apart our foreheads meet again. We both pant for a few seconds trying to catch our breath.

She puts her head in the crook of my neck as she snuggled up to my side on the couch we're sitting on. I put my arm around her and pull her as close as possible to me. I kiss the top of her head and she kisses the side of my neck. When Katniss falls asleep I lightly pick her up and bring her up the stairs and to my room. I gentally set her down and start to make my way out of the room with a last good night kiss on Katniss' forehead.

Until I heard a whimper. That's when I rushed back to Katniss' side. She had a few tears stream down her cheeks and I want to know what made then because she starts to thrash.

"Katniss." I call her shaking her lightly. No response. "Katniss." I call again louder and shake her a littler harder. "Katniss!" I shout once and her eyes open wide and she has a wild look in them. I pull her into my arms and coo to her. "It's okay. I've got you. Marvel's here. Calm down, Kat. It was only a dream. It was only a dream." It takes a few minutes but I accomplish in calming her down. "Better?" I ask her softly. She nods and I kiss the top of her head. "Go to sleep, okay? I'll be right in the living room if you need me." I start to get up but then get pulled back down by her small hand.

"Wait." I sit back down and take her hand in mine. "Stay with me?" She asks me with hopeful eyes.

I nod and she smiles, pulls back her sheet and motions for me to join her. I normally sleep in only my boxers. So I take my pants off and my top shirt, leaving me in my under shirt and boxers. I see her blush as I join her in my bed. I kiss the back of her head.

"Goodnight, Kitten."

"Goodnight, Marvie." With that we both fall asleep. But I wake up to Katniss getting out of the bed early in the morning. Then I smell bacon cooking. Jo must be in the kitchen. She's cooked diner for us, Kat lunch, and both of them cooked dinner for us when they had stayed here. I wish they would just stay here, where it's safer, and with me and Gloss and Rue. Maybe Gloss and I will be able to convince them to stay before they move. I really don't like the looks of the apartment they're going to be living in.

**Operation Keep Kat and Jo here, is under way.**


End file.
